Yesteryear
by tryingtomanagemischief
Summary: Her hair was honed flames, quite a metaphor for her personality. He had never minded a bit of fire. His hair was utterly chaotic. She liked a little chaos, time and again. Coincidence, perhaps. But everything else about them was definitely *not* a coincidence.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello all!

I present to you the tale of the Marauders. I know... it's been done multiple times before and one can never compete with the brilliant stuff out there. But that's no reason to not do it, is it?

I'll be posting the first chapter in a while and I hope this will seem sensible when I do.

 **Disclaimer:** JKR is the owner (also, my inspiration).

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

* * *

Wafting across the Black Lake, James gazed reminiscently at the silhouetted picture of Hogwarts standing ever-archaic before them. The stone structure was bidding him farewell, saluting all of them, reminding them of tenacity in the face of all that was to follow, as it had itself stood unmoving through every ordeal.

James leaned back a bit wondering what Lily might be thinking right now—perhaps of some insignificant memory or other, or maybe nothing at all and simply letting nostalgia take over her—with the wistful smile adorning her lips. He pulled her back into his chest and hung a lackadaisical arm around her shoulder—which she responded by entwining her right hand with his and glancing at him with glassy yet content eyes, confirming James's suspicions regarding her thoughts: she was indeed remembering some seemingly inconsequential moment, or a partially forgotten conversation with Nessa, that was worth all her cherishment.

Lily's complacent countenance compelled James to follow suit and snippets of such conversations began flowing in his head too—from fights to awkward encounters to naked truths uttered only under the influence of the constellations twinkling from above.

 _"You really could've had a better excuse than forgetting your path…"_

 _"Honest, dear."_

 _"Mate, you need to get laid."_ (He chuckled at that one)

 _"It's not originality Potter, it is parody."_

 _"Things are finished there, I suppose."_

 _"Pass the liquor Moony, this is too depressing."_

 _"Oi Potter, got a second?"_

 _"I'd love a cig right now, y'know? Got one by some miraculous chance?"_

 _"I wish I'd had a last hug… or a simple goodbye. Anything to make this emptiness go away—that I could've done something."_

 _"It never mattered. I was always pretty sure of that one. I was always pretty sure of her."_

 _"Fuck him, and his lot, and their so called honor."_

 _"Could've fooled someone else. You underestimate me Potter."_

 _"Sure, Potter."_

And he sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was short. The rest will be longer, I assure you.

Now, on more important matters: Please, please review. Believe me, it gives A LOT of inspiration (will be needing that through the writer's blocks, lol).

For now, I give you my love. See you again with the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Summertime

**A/N:** Hello all! I present to you the first chapter.

Shoutout to a friend for coercing me into posting it a day early. Also, to the bands I listened to while writing this.

 **Disclaimer:** If only I could do it like JKR!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Summertime**

* * *

Her hair was honed flames, quite a metaphor for her personality.

He had never minded a bit of fire.

His hair was utterly chaotic.

She liked a little chaos, time and again.

It was quite a coincidence, that both James and Lily's hair were so metaphoric of their personalities. Or maybe it wasn't a coincidence at all.

But what was definitely _not_ a coincidence was that they were a headstrong pair; they were loyal and they were kind, and at times, they were foolishly brave. Their dispositions were unique and eccentric; for they loved a little humor here and there, but felt everything far too deeply at the same time. They were fierce in every sense of the word, fierce in loving, fierce in fury, fierce in everything they felt; but most of all they were fierce in obstinacy. And therefore it was only befitting, that for them it didn't take a few weeks, or months but quite a number of years to avow certain truths: for one had to fight her every instinct for acceptance, and the other had to do the exact same thing, except in a completely different manner.

Our story properly commences on the on the first day of their sixth year, exactly at the thirty fourth minute of its seventh hour, with a spectacle that left many mouths open with incredulity, and the aforementioned battle of instincts between James Potter and Lily Evans really began to take effect, and our protagonists—after quite a bit of speculation done years later—declared this day a menace for their fifth year selves, that is, if either James or Lily had been made aware of such a scene of minutest cordiality a few months prior, they would've been absolutely disbelieving of its reality. But the summer of 1976 had its adversities, and those adversities brought with them a little wisdom that enabled the pair to be more forbearing.

(Evans household)

The summer holidays had begun one week prior and during this time, Lily had effectively distanced herself from Severus. He had called on her house four times now but to little avail, for they had one conversation which proved to him that Lily was too incensed to be reasoned with, and subsequently on all other occasions, she refused to even leave her room to meet with him. But he kept coming back regardless, and today he returned yet again. The door was answered by Lily's mum.

Maybe she'd talk to him today… maybe.

* * *

"Lily dear, your friend is at the door," announced the voice of Mrs. Evans as she stepped inside her daughter's room after leaving a disheveled Severus Snape at their front door. Severus had refused to come in and admitted the purpose of his visit to be a mere conversation with Lily which could easily be conducted in the park outside and he would gladly wait for her to come downstairs.

"Tell him if he steps inside he'll get himself dirty," replied Lily sarcastically, looking up from her book. "A mudblood's house cannot be clean for _him_ after all."

Lily had conveyed to her mother the entire squabble which had resulted in the final threads of her friendship with Severus to be severed completely (leaving out the prevalence of the prejudice in the wizarding world) and Mrs. Evans had been extremely appalled by the hate harbored by her daughter's friend, thus her coercions for Lily to patch up things with Severus were half-hearted. However, she was also aware of the desperation the boy had expressed today and thus asked Lily to meet with him once.

"Come on Lily, you can't have him wait the entire afternoon," said she.

"You know, that's quite a brilliant idea," replied Lily, perking up a bit.

"Yes it would be, but you're a sensible girl so go and talk to him." Mrs. Evans had a finality in her tone this time which had immediate effect and Lily therefore acceded.

Reluctantly, she put down her book, and left her bed, trudging downstairs to the front door with her mother tailing her.

Severus blanched when Lily approached him. He began fidgeting his hands and mumbled something inaudible. Good, at least he had some consideration left in him.

"Yes Severus, what do you want?" asked Lily with agitation.

"Can we please talk outside?" mumbled he, quite out of habit than nervousness, thought Lily.

"I'm sure you can't have anything to say that requires privacy. So say whatever you have to say and get going." The redhead folded her arms and stared at him unflinchingly.

"Lily I'm sorry. Look I was angry that day… and I didn't-"

"Mean it," completed Lily. He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you've told me that before. But as I told you before too, you mean it for every other muggleborn, so it doesn't matter if you don't mean it for me. You've chosen your path with your supposed friends and I've chosen mine. Please stop knocking on my door every few hours."

She made to close the door but Severus began again, growing paler by the second, "Lily please. We're friends… _best friends_. You said it yourself. Please give me another chance." His voice almost broke at the last syllable, and Lily softened a bit. He was right of course; they were best friends for years. But there it was: They _were._

In a softer voice, she replied: "Severus… we were best friends. But we haven't been for a while. Please don't embarrass yourself. I have to go now."

" _Lily…_ " But she shut the door and flounced back to her bedroom, unaware that Severus stood there for quite a few minutes before returning to his house.

 _Mudblood._

The word reverberated in her head as she entered. He had called her a _Mudblood._

(Morning of Defense against the Dark Arts Owl)

"Alright, last thing: incantations. We need to go over each one of them," announced Lily as she flipped the pages of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ Other books on the subject were also piled up on the table where they were studying.

"Okay I'll start: Disarming," said Severus.

"Expelliarmus."

"Shield?"

"Protego."

"Boggarts?"

"Riddikulus."

"Stunning?"

"Stupefy."

"Slowing down?"

"Impedimenta."

The library was vacant this morning because Severus and Lily had chosen pre-breakfast hours for revision, Lily simply for the serenity of it and Severus for… another purpose, however the sun was quite high in the sky by now and most students were awake, causing the number of people inside to increase substantially. They were mostly fifth years and seventh years, preparing for OWLs and NEWTs respectively, but an occasional third year could also be sighted, and often in some chaotic manner.

Severus seemed a bit vexed today and Lily owed it to the prevalent tension of OWLs, but still inquired after his mood after they were finished.

"Sev is everything alright? You seem a bit peaky."

"I'm fine. This Hufflepuff is being too noisy that's all," he drawled.

"Yeah I agree. He's been prancing around for quite some time now. I wonder why Madam Pince has no reprimands for him… she always tells us off for even the slightest noise."

"Because she's a blithering hypocrite," Severus remarked, gesturing towards the utterly unconcerned form of the librarian. "Come on, let's go. Were done anyway."

"Yeah you're right."

Placing their books in their bags and returning the rest to the shelves, they pushed in the chairs and made their way towards the exit. How unfortunate it was though, for their timing coincided with the entrance of three Slytherins (that were part of Severus's reason for assenting to study so early): Nicolai Mulciber. Samuel Avery and Rabastan Lestrange.

"Snape, how wonderful to see you with the _Mudblood_." sneered Mulciber as he approached the pair.

"Yes, I'm sure you must be spending quality time telling her, her _place_ ," agreed Lestrange, matching Mulciber's expression.

"Indeed, especially since you told us that she is of no importance to you the other day," continued Mulciber.

Severus suddenly grew very pale. Lily turned to him to gauge this reaction and allowed herself to grow a little furious, but being suspicious that the Slytherins could only be trying to manipulate her, she remained steady.

"I was only joking Lily," whispered Severus, so inaudibly that even she, who was standing right next to him, barely heard it.

"Right," she replied a little tightly.

"Didn't catch that Snape. What did you say?" inquired Avery pointing at his ear for emphasis.

"Yes Snape please tell us. If the _Mudblood_ can know so can we," added Mulciber and inched towards Severus.

"He didn't say anything to _you_ so he need not tell you either," said Lily fiercely and gripping reaching for her pocket to grip her wand. "Come on Sev, let's go. There's no need wasting our time here."

"Lily why don't you go ahead, I'll be a minute."

The Slytherin's hold on his bag grew tight and he failed to make eye contact with Lily as he said the words. Lily's anger flared on his cowardice, especially since she'd defended him despite Lestrange's insinuation, but instead of giving in to it she decided to resort to later conversation.

"Okay."

She made to leave the library but was barred by Avery's hand which immediately shot out in her path.

Severus visibly flinched.

"Not so fast Mudblood. We're not—" accosted Mulciber but simultaneously another voice prevailed, belonging to Madam Pince, and though she'd never admit it, it relieved Lily immensely to hear it, "What are you all doing? This is a library so exit immediately if you want to have a chat."

"Oh no Professor, we weren't having a chat. Just telling Lily here to leave. She's the one talking loudly," replied Rabstan in a falsely sweet voice.

" _Ms. Evans you may well leave then, if you want to disturb the peace like this_ ," said Madam Pince with a leer.

"I wasn't—"

"OUT."

Lily's initial relief at her interference vanished immediately and with a sardonic smile towards Madam Pince, she departed hoping that Severus would be sensible enough to follow her.

However, fate had other plans and often fate's plans are everything one wishes to never endure.

Her eyes darted to the library as she overheard a shriek.

(A month into Summer)

Severus had spent the entire month heeding to Lily's advice and didn't return, causing the redhead a bit relief. After the anger had worn off a bit, the incident had only been a source of anguish for her. At least a part of her day was always devoted to contemplate whether to give up on him so easily or give him another chance. It was after all a work of months; the incident at the lake had only been the last straw. For the next few weeks, Lily would often find herself through periods of absolute blankness, lying on her bed staring at the ink of a book or a letter, but grasping no meaning at all.

At one such instant, when she was tired of trying to comprehend _Oliver Twist_ , she fumbled through her drawers to find the box containing Severus's letters (though very few since they were neighbors) and reading and rereading a particular one that he had owled from school during the Christmas break of third year, for it reminded her of what used to be.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _How is your Christmas going? I am very happy here. I always stay at Christmas but this year the celebrations are even better because it's Professor Dilferd's birthday on the 24_ _th_ _._

 _Surprised aren't you?_

 _He's so busy teaching us about boggarts that we never found that out. I wish you were here to see everything. Even the ghosts sang Happy Birthday for him on Christmas Eve and later we had this massive cake that contained toffee and cream and had five flavors in one. It was delicious! And then the portraits sung him happy birthday once dinner was over._

 _I really, really miss you! I hope you have a lovely Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Severus._

 _P.S. I hope you like your present._

The present he mentioned was a cream colored scarf that Lily wore throughout the holidays, and was sent with the letter. Of course she had loved it, just as she loved to receive his rare letters. The scarf was still lying somewhere amongst her clothes and she felt like searching for it. But before she could proceed another letter caught her eye. This one dated around the summer of fourth year when she'd gone to Egypt with her family.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _The park is really boring without you. I stay here all day, preferably away from my parents but have nothing to do without you. I only go back home at night. The other day I went to Avery's house. We had a bit of fun chasing some kids in the park around his house. It was hilarious! They were terrified of us. But that's about the only fun thing I did since you've gone. Come back soon, please. The empty swing beside me is making me really lonely._

 _Love,_

 _Severus._

There is was: short, but bittersweet. Lily recalled reading it for the first time and feeling a bit appalled by the part concerning Avery. For the first time he had admitted to enjoying someone's misery. As she recollected the occasion she felt a stab of pain realizing that it signified a simple truth: that the divergence of their paths had started much long ago and thus, the debilitation of what she believed to be a friendship.

Yes, bittersweet was exactly what is was.

And for just a moment, a relapse in rationality, she longed for him to knock on her door once again, to show once more, a shred of regret. But then the moment passed and she buried the letters back into her drawer and returned to her bed, restarting _Oliver Twist_ , but still failing to grasp any meaning.

So she put down the book once again and concluded that if she were to go downstairs to any of her parents, her conflicting feelings would be immediately remedied. And though it was infinitesimal, her judgement proved conducive as she left her room, and she did feel better once her mother shoved a bite of pudding into her mouth and told her how utterly attractive she looked with the crimson frizz that was her hair (and the kangaroo pajamas as well).

(13th June, 1976. Potter's residence, or alternatively, Grayton House)

James was sprawled across his bed, Quidditch monthly hovering in his hands, and carelessly reading the bits of news in the columns conveying trivial information regarding the Quidditch teams. He wore a blue shirt that had reached up to his abdomen due to excessive, and quite unnecessary, rolling around on the king-sized walnut four poster that was his bed. He turned a page, skimmed over the article concerning the newest chaser of Holyhead Harpies, pausing a moment at the moving image of concerned chaser, featured for the article, and sighed. He then straightened his elbow and the magazine flopped on his quilt and rolled over once again.

Sirius had not arrived.

It may not be surprising that Sirius liked to be a little late, but given the alternative of Grimmauld Place or Grayton House, Sirius would rather choose the latter, and with such zeal as to arrive _early_. Yet, two hours had passed since the established time of arrival. Had he been more concerned, James might have even inquired into his lateness—calling for him in the mirror—but he decided to blame his carelessness instead.

And because James was beginning to get frustrated, instead of mulling over Sirius's lateness, which was really quite boring—he left his room, and relocated himself to the ground floor. Since his father was out having a meeting with his organization—a venture he had initiated a few months after retirement: they strived to provide all magical creatures with proper rights and protested the unnecessary censorship of the Daily Prophet (and had been partly successful until Voldemort's movement began)—and his mother was at the ministry, practicing journalism, James was often left to his own devices through majority of the summer. The boys—or recently, as they had termed, The Marauders- would be around most of the time so his parents' absence was often far from noticeable.

But of course, Sirius wasn't here.

Halting a while in the foyer, then redirecting himself to his father's library, he walked that way. Halfway through his path, resulting from spontaneous inspiration, he retreated once again to the entrance hall and left the house. The vast fields of Grayton were sparkling under the incandescent sunlight and far up to the horizon, the sky was cloudless and devoid of moisture, as it had been since previous May—an obvious result of the drought. Excellent. Though it wouldn't provide the familiar thrill of wind, it was perfect for idle flying.

With fleeting footsteps, James arrived at the broom stands located in the shed beside their usual spot for games. He retrieved his cherished Silver Arrow and exited the shed. Mounting it, the Marauder took to the skies.

You see, for most people flying holds certain pleasure, in the cool breeze spiking their face and in the simple achievement of being metres above the ground not only levitating, but swimming through the atmosphere, uncontrolled and bulletproof. But add to it, the surge of passion and the feeling of being in completely his own substance, aware that this is what he did best and would continue to do best, James considered it his art. The place where he was entirely and candidly James Potter.

He swerved and dived and floated. He shot through the endless blanket of air and strived to find a lone cloud—though fruitlessly—and repeated, soon forgetting that Sirius was due to arrive.

After half an hour, an hour or several—he could never tell—the Gryffindor at last landed, and returned the broomstick to its designated place heading back to the house to the originally intended room, the library. He must've been airborne for at least two hours, he concluded, because after a few minutes inside, he heard a whoosh from the living room fireplace—which was on the other end of the corridor where the entrance to the library was situated—announcing the arrival of his father, for his mother returned at least another hour later.

He left his seat and proceeded to the living room. The frame of Mr. Potter was recumbent on one of the larger couches, glasses held in one hand and the other busy rubbing his eyes—he looked positively spent; so much that he remained ignorant of the entrance of his son into the room.

"Um, Dad… bad meeting?" greeted James and seated himself on a chair beside the couch.

"Oh James, didn't see you there. Wow is it _that_ obvious?" replied Mr. Potter wearily.

"You're stretched on a bloody _couch_ , so yeah I reckon it's quite obvious," quipped James. The senior Potter chuckled.

"Alright kid, you guessed right, it was pretty tiring." Mr. Potter put down the glasses.

"Should I be blaming that crone, Meadowes?" inquired the son.

"No, no, she's a pain but not of much consequence. I pray her sister turns out better. No James, it's that wizard calling himself Voldemort. He's slowly gaining influence and three members resigned today. Our numbers have been decreasing for a few months now," explained Mr. Potter sitting up a little. James mimicked and sat up straighter himself.

"Well screw them if they're scared of a bleached bread stick, you'll find someone who's not a coward," he comforted.

"James, you underestimate that bread sti—"

The pair were suddenly alerted by a booming knock on the front doors, for it was loud enough to reach the living room that was located at a distance from the entrance. However James suddenly relaxed when he remembered Sirius was late and he'd forgotten all about it after his flying escapade. He got up from his chair and told his father who he supposed it could be, wondering why Sirius didn't just floo in as he always did.

It took only a minute for James to reach the front doors and he hadn't even fully opened them as he began, "What-the-fuck-took-you-an-extra-three hou—" His eyebrows shot up while his voice shifted from agitated to concerned. "Mate are you alright, what the hell happened?"

For Sirius was standing there, a barely closed trunk by his side and looking distinctly disheveled and furious.

(Continuance: Morning of DADA OWL)

"MR. AVERY I ORDER YOU GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY THIS SECOND!" boomed Madam Pince.

Lily had halted upon hearing the scream that sound vaguely like a child's and she could only guess of one such person currently present in the library. She pushed open the door to the library infinitesimally, as her heart rapped in her chest see the ensuing scene.

Her doubts were confirmed when she saw the body of the same third year who had previously been causing a bit of havoc inside the library levitating by his ankle—a well-cast _Levicorpus_ —his eyes wide with fear and waiting to be brought back to the ground. Lily shot a hand over her mouth to silence her shocked gasp. Someone, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, cast the counter curse, and the moment his feet hit the ground, the student broke into pitiful whimpers. However, what appalled her more, and what really was the truly repugnant aspect of this incident was the satisfied smile on Avery's face, which was matched by both Lestrange and Mulciber… and Severus.

Lily was overcome by a wave of nausea, an effect of their current facial expressions and before she could react, the door to the library flew open and came out the figures of Madam Pince, the third year, followed by the amused Slytherins. Lily stepped aside to allow the librarian to move past her, but immediately barricaded the path of Severus.

"Sev, we need to talk," she told him.

An array of emotions passed through his face—shock, embarrassment, fury—before he finally composed himself and answered.

"Lily what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to leave."

"Yeah, are you _stalking_ him?" added Mulciber, causing the others (sans Severus) to snicker.

"I don't think anyone has such a creepy mindset but yourself, Mulciber. And I think neither of you need to be here so please _leave_ ," retorted Lily.

They eyed her with severe condescension, as the amusement vanished from their faces.

"And what makes you think we'll listen to what you say, _Mudblood_?" inquired Lestrange.

"The fact that you're unable to think for yourselves and do anything remotely sensible," the redhead quipped.

"Lily, please stop," mumbled Severus.

For the second time in the past ten minutes, Lily felt desirous to really punch Severus.

"Severus, I'll ask you once. Please tell your friends to leave because this conversation will not take more than a minute to be taken to Mcgonagall," she demanded fiercely. And because of the threat, he didn't need telling twice, so Severus told the three Slytherins to leave and that he'd talk to them later. They remonstrated with more jeers, but the idea of Mcgonagall being aware of their handiwork in hexing the third year unnerved them too, and after a bit of debate, they finally left Lily and Severus to their own devices.

"Severus what the hell was that?" Lily folded her arms and eyed him with such ferocity that the Slytherin's head drooped a bit and he stared at his shuffling feet.

"It was nothing, just a bit of fun," he mumbled.

"Fun? _Fun?_ Do you even know what fun _means_ if that's your idea of _fun_?" she spat.

"Lily the kid was being annoying… you know that too." Severus's voice grew confident and he managed to return Lily's stare.

Lily shifted her weight to her right foot. "Oh yes, what a wonderful way to deal with an annoying person. Hang them by their ankles and have a _laugh_ about it." Severus started. "No don't you dare try to justify this. Do you expect me to just overlook it?"

"No that's not—Look, it was nothing…Can we please not argue about this?" he protested, wringing his hands.

"I don't think so. First, I find out that I am not important to you and I thought maybe your so called mate was just lying to get a reaction out of me. Then you go on to do _that_. So I don't see a good enough reason to _not_ argue," said Lily, with such a finality in her voice that Severus positively flinched.

"I don't wanna talk to you for a while."

"Lily no, come on…" But Lily had already turned on her heels and was on her way to the Great Hall.

Fun, he had said. It was fun to do that. Merlin, if there was one other instance of such fun she'd tell him to never bother with her ever again.

Crash!

Lily bumped into Nessa.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lily at the same time Nessa blurted, "My god Lily, have you gone completely blind?"

They both recollected themselves before Lily answered, "I suppose I have if it's possible to go blind because of anger."

" _Someone is furious._ What's up Ginger?"

"Fight with Sev. The shorter version is that he's a complete arse," replied the redhead, falling into step with Nessa towards the Great Hall. A quiet breakfast might placate her.

"Well first, he's always an arse and second, no short version is gonna satisfy me so fess up. I lack some drama in my life anyway."

The pair arrived in the Great Hall and found themselves a seat beside Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello lovelies. How's the morning so far?" Marlene said by way of greeting, uncharacteristically happy since it was OWL day.

"Lily and Severus had a row," Nessa supplied earning an angry glare from the redhead. "Not to be insensitive."

"What's it about then?" inquired Mary taking a sip of orange juice.

"It's about him being a prat and me telling him off for it," replied Lily. "And you lot better stay quiet about it right now because I will very much hex one of you if you go on."

"Alright, Lils relax. We meant well," said Marlene.

"No you meant well Mar, I meant drama," quipped Nessa.

"Nessa…" warned Lily.

"Alright Ginge, get your panties untwisted, we know Snape has an awful effect on them—Alright, alright I'll shut up."

For one blissful moment it was silent, except for the general chatter of the students, and the four Gryffindors ate their respective breakfast until Marlene blurted,

"Julian-told-me-he-loves-me!"

And thus a series of squeals and "oh tell us the details right now ensued (mostly by Mary)—to which of course Marlene complied—and Lily's wish for having a quiet breakfast was utterly ruined.

Excellent.

(Evans household, mid-July)

"Alright Mum, I've had enough pancakes, can I please go back to my homework now?" asked a frustrated Lily, sitting at her dining table, a few paces from the kitchen where her mother was standing at the stove, preparing breakfast with Petunia's assistance and enduring Lily's unbridled protests.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, you are not permitted to leave your chair until you've eaten at least three more. Look at yourself, you've gotten so pale in the last month, stuck in your room two thirds of the day," commented Mrs. Evans, laying another pancake in the plate and ordering Petunia to take it to their father, who muttered during her journey, "I see no difference."

"That's because you're too pale to notice anything with a little color," retorted Lily with a smirk.

" _Lily…_ " chorused the parents, effectively silencing the girls.

Last pancake done, Mrs. Evans too assumed her seat at the table eyeing her younger daughter with scrutiny.

Her concerns weren't ill founded, Lily over the course of the summer had lost weight and lacked her usual radiance. Of course that didn't mean she had to shove each morsel of food down her throat, but such was her mother and thus Lily found herself adhered to the dining table when unfinished essays for Potions were awaiting her in her room—begun an hour prior.

Truthfully, she had only been killing time. Her thoughts would often drift to Severus—what he was doing, how much he was cursing Slughorn for giving them separate assignments on seven different potions, each about the history of their discovery, and the developments that led to their complex natures. Not that she meant to, but Potions always reminded her of Severus one way or another.

She wasn't _missing_ him or anything, rather she had grown quite accustomed to his absence and it was of quite little consequence to her now, but Potions did always reminded her of that particular Slytherin.

No, it really didn't matter anymore.

Gulping the last few pieces of the two ascribed pancakes, Lily at last turned to her mother with a falsely bright smile and began, "Alright dearest Mother, are you satisfied to overfill my stomach?"

Reluctantly, Mrs. Evans answered, "Oh well, I suppose it's alright then. You can go."

With a little nod for thanks, Lily got up from her chair, and pushing it in, tottered to her bedroom.

Oh peace at last.

She resumed her designated set at her study desk and began to scroll through _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

She flipped over a page and paused at the scribble scrawled in the empty space beside the left column: _Pass me the Alihosty, you dolt, before Slughorn changes our seats_. Wistfully she recollected the day she had written it. Severus was stealing all her ingredients—for some godforsaken reason, which later turned out to be faulty scales that were newly purchased and were resulting in flawed measurements (so he was using her ingredients to fulfill the measurements)—and as a result they had been bickering the entire class, resulting in reprimands from Professor Slughorn who normally never scolded his 'golden duo'.

It was definitely _not_ making her sad.

Sighing, she began to read the useful part of the book and dipped her quill in ink to begin writing. No, it didn't matter that she suddenly grew crestfallen. Just a normal reaction to an old conversation with anybody.

Lily put down her quill and stretched a bit. Exhaustion took over her—maybe she needed a break—so she left her chair and went to stand in her room's window.

Of course, fate has its wicked methods and due to their effectual execution Lily was met with a sight—from this chosen method of relaxation—which tensed her even further (not that she would admit it).

Severus was sitting in the neighborhood park, visible from her window, hunched over a piece of parchment himself. She paused a little at his form, shrugged and then changed the direction of her eyes.

Yes, his presence was most certainly _not_ bothersome anymore.

(Post Defense against the Dark Arts OWL)

Lily was mulling over the last question of the exam when Nessa cheerfully joined her in the Entrance Hall. A girl of a fairly apathetic disposition towards any form of exams, Nessa only expressed relief on the finishing of the 'dreadful month of meaningless endeavors by authorities to recognize talent'.

They were soon accompanied by Marlene and Mary and the four girls left the castle, heading towards the grounds. Nessa was greeting everyone in their path with merry salutations.

"May all the examiners be cursed with tentacles," said Nessa lightheartedly.

"And boils," Marlene added earning a chuckle from all the girls.

"Yes definitely," acquiesced Lily half-heartedly.

The morning's fight was still fresh in her mind and she found herself staring blankly into space and trailing behind the girls for a moment until Nessa demanded her to buck up and quit trudging.

"Listen to me Lils, those wretched exams are gone now. _Gone_. So you better stop mourning their loss and get on with the celebrations. I'm sure Potter'll be doing something this evening, how about we discuss what to wear to that and how much butterbeer to stash away," she announced.

"No I was just thinking about someth—" replied Lily, stopping at Nessa's expression. "Nevermind."

However Nessa guessed exactly what and asked solemnly: "You're thinking about the fight aren't you?"

"No it's nothing."

Thy reached the lake and Mary began toying a fallen twig, while Marlene lay back in the grass. Lily took off her shoes and placed her feet in the lake, relishing the cool water. Nessa sat beside her and began,

"Listen Ginger, in simple words, Snape's a prick. I don't know what happened _exactly_ , but you both have been squabbling like five year olds for the past few months now and he hasn't once shown proper remorse. Hence, a complete prick." Marlene snorted. "He just apologizes like a lost puppy and you accept it like the idiot you are. So for once, accept the shriveled tosser he is and _toss_ him—no pun intended. I mean look at him pathetically reading the book, _even though exams just ended._ Merlin, am I the _only_ one who acknowledges that?"

Lily followed the direction of Nessa's eyes and found that she was right. Alright, maybe it was a bit pathetic. She chuckled a bit began fingering the grass.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the redhead drawled. "That does looks pretty pathetic and no Nessa dear, we all too know that it's a cause for celebration."

"I second that," voiced Marlene, sitting up and fiddling with a rock. "So how much do either of you bet that this rock will go farther than ten metres?"

"Mar, please don't embarrass yourself with ridiculous bets. You can't possibly manage anything more than six metres since you're so small," quipped Nessa.

"Hey, you must know, I have strong arms," protested Marlene splashing Nessa with a handful of water.

"Yes, 10 inches in circumference, very strong arms."

The girls cackled at that. Lily extricated her feet from the water.

"Normally Mar, I'd defend you but you are pretty nimble," said Mary.

"Yeah Mar, Nessa's right here," assented Lily.

"And I call you lot my friends," complained Marlene, but soon joined in the laughter herself.

They were suddenly distracted by cheers emitting from a little distance away. All three of them turned to said direction and Lily suddenly felt repugnance gnawing at her insides; Severus who was previously sitting hunched over a book was now choking on soapy froth while most of the audience were in guffaws. What incensed her more however—though unsurprisingly—was that none other James Potter was the instigator of the revolting show, along with Sirius Black.

"Oh dear," muttered Nessa.

It was as though an invisible force compelled her to disregard the morning's altercation and rush to Severus's defense.

"Leave him ALONE!" shouted she, eyeing James with immense disgust.

James's head turned in her direction—Sirius imitated—and his hand shot up to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" voiced the Marauder.

"Leave him alone," she reiterated. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," deliberated James, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Quite a number of the spectators laughed at the remark, but Lily identified no humor in the statement.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly, every inch of her fiber contrastingly aflame. "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

James changed tactics: "I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Her vexation elevated with the question and she shot back, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid Potter."

"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius interjected, but there was a sudden flash of light. "OI!"

James was intercepted by Severus's spell, which sliced across his cheek and spattered his robes with blood. The Marauder spun towards the Slytherin, and in an instant Snape was hoisted up by his ankle, dangling upside-down in the air, while his robes fell over his head exposing pale, nimble legs and horribly shabby underpants.

For a split second, Lily found hilarity in Severus's appearance, and it even reached her face causing a slight twitch of the lips, but she re-assumed decorum and said, "Leave him alone."

"Certainly," said James with mock alacrity, but broke the spell.

However, without missing a beat, a petrifying jinx (by Sirius) was hurled at the Slytherin—who had barely stood back up—and he fell over, unmoving.

Alright, that was it.

She retrieved her wand and shouted with immense ferocity: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!"

Sighing, he reluctantly cast the countercurse and began, "There you go… you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" spat Severus.

 _Beat._

Lily blinked, trying to comprehend his words, but the hurt had already begun to claw at her insides and a pounding was initiating, repeatedly sounding as _Mudblood_.

She assumed as cool a demeanor she could muster and retorted, "Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants, if I were you, _Snivellus._ "

Good, the Marauders' nickname would truly incense him.

 _Mudblood_ ; the word pounded in her head. He'd told her it meant nothing yet there it was.

"Apologize to Evans!" she heard James, though distantly. The pounding was growing vociferous now, barring her from comprehending anything.

She mustered enough courage and attention to be able to retort: "I don't want you to make him apologize. You're a bad as he is."

Lily tried to regain some composure despite the chant of _Mudblood_ repeating incessantly in her mind.

At length, and after a few deep breaths, she became fully aware of James's remonstrance, "What? I'd never call you a—you-know-what!"

He didn't need to either; the arrogance was quite enough already. She channeled all her anger towards the Marauder, trying to subside the budding resentment.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can _—_ I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

 _Mudblood;_ it resounded once more.

Her eyes were prickling threateningly now and before the altercation could lengthen, she stormed off to the castle. She vaguely registered James calling after her or any of her roommates trying to tail her; the only discernible thing was the word _Mudblood_ etched before her eyes and ringing in her ears. It had fully taken over now.

She didn't know where her footsteps were guided or of the eyes that followed her hysterical and flushed form, and at last she stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady who was muttering trivial things.

"BOWTRUCKLE!"

"Dear, dear, be a little kind will you…" said the Fat Lady.

At last, in the warmth and familiarity of the common room, Lily felt herself growing heavier, every inch of her body transforming into an encumbrance, deterring her from reaching her bed she was so desirous of at the moment. With the last shred of strength, she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, barred the door and—with her back pressed against it—let the rage overcome each instinct of rationality and defense for her best friend (was he really deserving of the title now?)

In a fit, she walked towards the bed and aimed a kick at the walnut board. A stab of pain shot up her toe at the action, but she let it hurt her. Again. Another stab. And then suddenly all the strength drained from her, leaving behind an icy spike of rage that weighed her down.

She succumbed to it, fell to the floor and leaning her head back to touch the mattress, let the tears fall.

 _Mudblood._

* * *

Night had fallen half an hour ago, and Lily had visibly returned to her former state of collectedness. She could hear the faraway sounds of the party raging in the common room, and was asked multiple times to attend it by Nessa, Marlene, Mary and even Alice, although she was busy with sixth years exams. She was absorbed in the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_ , while Zona—her cat—pranced about the room, often scratching at the beds.

Lily was once again roused from her book by the sound of footsteps, but didn't bother to shut it like the initial few times any of the girls had come to persuade her. This time, it was Mary.

"Lily, you're needed, come down, will you?" asked she, a little breathless from the quick ascension.

"Mary I told each of you, I just don't feel like it," she replied vexingly.

"No no… not the party, Snape is here."

"Oh."

Drawing a breath, Mary spewed, "He's been pacing outside the common room entrance for some time now and I know you told us to tell him to leave if he shows up but he's being too stubborn and now we're all kind of annoyed and Black's threatening to hex him—and I sort of agree—if he stops another Gryffindor from entering and instead begs them to fetch you."

"Don't even talk to me about Black," spat Lily, closing her book and massaging her temples. "And tell Severus that he wouldn't want to wait on a _Mudblood_ would he?"

"Ok-he-also-said-he-was-gonna-sleep-outside-if-you-don't-come-downstairs-and-talk-to-him."

"He can—ugh, I-I'll be a minute."

"Thank you so much, I _adore_ you!" said Mary earnestly and departed with as much swiftness as she came.

While straightening her dressing gown, Lily could only think of a single word to say to him; _Why?_ _Why did he do it?_

And she realized, that the question didn't just encompass today's events. So with that thought she also decided what she was actually going to say to him.

She left the dormitory and approached the Common Room, the raucous noise amplifying with her steps. Entering, she tried to shield herself from all the scuttling fifth years, but was suddenly intercepted by Sirius Black.

"Evans, will you go put a leash on Snivellus? He's greasing the entrance y'know, and James isn't letting me do the honor of hexing him away," said he.

"Oh Potter's being sensible now? It's his fault, _and yours too_ , that he's here in the first place. I'd rather _not_ talk to Severus now if you two are getting bothered," shot Lily. Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh just sod off Black."

"As you say, milady." With a mock bow he disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived.

Potter not letting him hex Sev, yeah right.

After a bit of effort, Lily maneuvered through the crowd and reached the portrait of the Fat lady. She composed herself and assumed the coldest expression she could muster; it really wasn't so hard.

She swung it open and found Severus standing before her, who started, "Can you tell Lil—"

"If you're here to apologize then you can leave," she cut him off.

But of course, he began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Save your breath," said she, folding her arms. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out," Lily completed pitilessly. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" He tried to articulate something, but failed and closed his moth without a word.

With a finality she continued. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood. But you call every one of my birth Mudblood. Why should _I_ be any different Severus?"

He once again tried to say something, but Lily had made her intentions clear and knew nothing else could be said, so with a final withering look, she returned to the Common room.

She had meant her words too (why did it still hurt?)

(Grimmauld Place)

An hour later, he was to go to James's. Not that it mattered when he went; he could just go now, but a bit of Transfiguration homework was taking up his time. Normally of course, he'd do it in the last week but ever since their Animagi transformations had proven successful, Sirius had taken a keen interest in the subject and often found himself pondering over books on the matter.

Water, he realized, he needed some water.

"Kreacher!" he barked.

The dwarfish form of the elf cracked before him, the hair in its ears showing hints of grey.

"Yes Master? Though-I-don't-know-why-the-mistress-"

"Shut up you wrinkled bat and bring me a glass of water," ordered Sirius.

Without a departing jeer, Kreacher disappeared with a pop while Sirius twirled the quill in his hand, leaning back a bit in his chair. A minute, two… five.

"KREACHER!"

No answer. Wonderful.

Reluctantly he left his seat and stormed to the door. However, upon opening it he heard raucous laughter from the lower level, which was quite unwonted considering the usual grim—no pun intended—atmosphere of the house. He proceeded downstairs and was able to discern bits of conversation on reaching the first landing.

"…such wonderful news, this is! Bellatrix Black, pride of the family."

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Yes indeed, my dear niece, you have brought us glad tidings, glad tidings indeed!"

"Congrats Bella!"

Each sentence was uttered by a different person and each jovial voice, Sirius recognized before having to see them. The sound of clinking glass followed and the shrill like laughter of his cousin emanated from below.

"Oh Aunt, Uncle he is magnificent. The way the Dark Lord welcomed me, so esteemed, so devoted. Oh Aunt, he was _so_ admirable…"

 _The Dark Lord…_

The remains of her words were suddenly incomprehensible because the cause for celebration became apparent to Sirius; his already wretched cousin Bellatrix Black had pledged herself to Voldemort.

 _Voldemort…_ the wizard who was threatening his friends, and renouncing them as mere vermin. The same Voldemort who James's father had been uttering admonitions about this summer.

A stab of fury rose in his stomach and he felt a sudden need to throttle someone, preferably someone from his family, and he stormed downstairs causing the party to freeze at his arrival. It consisted of Bellatrix, his parents, his brother Regulus and Bellatrix, along with her sister Narcissa.

"Really Bellatrix, you fancy _Voldemort?_ I thought I'd expect a little more but I suppose it's fitting considering you're a mad bat yourself," remarked Sirius, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" _You_ … for once you disgrace us with your presence and then insult your cousin's achievement," sneered Walburga, Sirius's mother.

"Achievement? _Achievement?_ I knew you all were prejudiced but I didn't think you were dumb wacks all these years. She joined Voldemort's ranks and it's an _achievement?_ " he shot back, his voice beginning to shake with anger.

"DO NOT UTTER THE NAME YOU FOOL!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I'LL SAY WHOEVER'S NAME I PLEASE!"

His temper was flaring, and it took all his will to not hex any of them. They were supporting Voldemort. Despite all the atrocities from the past, this was by far the worst he'd ever seen them celebrate.

 _Voldemort._

He was so incensed that even took him a moment to realize that there was more than just anger growing in his chest. Something else was erupting too.

Regulus was growing steadily pallid and Orion's nostrils were flared though he remained still for the moment and warned, "You don't know boy, you don't know anything at all—"

"Oh shut up, will you?" Sirius took a few steps ahead and regained some composure. "I know that you've all gone completely berserk if you're proud of her for supporting Voldemort. I can't believe this, I can't _fucking_ believe this."

"Sirius Black shut your ungodly mouth and respect your cousin," interrupted Walburga.

"No, no Aunt let him speak. I wonder what righteousness he has to deliver now," the previously quiet Narcissa remarked.

"Wow, someone who's showing a bit of sense. Yes, I have a little right sense to know what a monster Voldemort is. But I also had a shred of hope that despite your utter lack of skill to use your brains, you two wouldn't be so enthusiastic about this. You know what I think? I think you're all SODDING ARSES FOR DOING THIS AND THIS HOUSE IS NOT FIT FOR ME ANYMORE," he shouted. A little more steadily: "I can't be around Death Eaters."

Regulus looked up skeptically. "Sirius... what are you on about?" questioned he.

"I'm leaving. I'm fucking leaving," he confirmed.

"No you—we weren't… _Sirius_ ," Regulus failingly tried to articulate the words.

He didn't think it was possible, but Regulus's attempt to justify matters infuriated him even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND ANY OF THEM," he spat venomously and turned on his heel towards the stairs.

During the infinity it took to cover the steps, the feeling growing momentum in his chest became apparent to him.

Disappointment.

He wished it was anything but that.

* * *

Hastily packing all his essential belongings into his school trunk, Sirius tried to cool off but to little avail. Bellatrix shrill cackle and Regulus's 'congrats Bella' kept resounding in his head, causing a low pounding in his head, like incessant stabs from a blunt dagger.

Within a few moments he was back in the living room, where everyone was chatting about Bellatrix's victory, though with a little more calmness, now that the original fervency had worn off but once again it all ceased with his appearance. However this time he didn't stop to speak with anyone and went directly towards the exit, shouting conclusively, "A FUCKING GLASS OF WATER," and slammed the door behind him.

He missed entirely, the audacious professions of relief by his family and, more importantly, the one face that grew rueful rather than relieved.

(Evans household, a week into August)

The beginning of August brought with it ceaseless rainfall, which effectively ended the infamous drought of '75 and cheered most of the population. You see, it is funny that certain events can be a cause of celebration for even the most doleful souls, and such was the case with Lily Evans for her mood instantly elevated to see the rain and she rushed to the neighborhood park to get thoroughly soaked. The gaiety was such that even Petunia allowed herself to step into the rain, though only for two minutes.

Fate however, always has its wicked plans, and most certainly for Lily.

Regardless she let herself be thoroughly delighted, before the plans executed (they didn't seem so cruel this time).

Now the more pressing point here is that Lily had experienced a plethora of emotions regarding the person of Severus Snape, during this summer. She had felt unfathomable fury, and once that dissipated she had felt a sense of loss. She had then felt, or rather, had tried to feel apathetic, and then she ultimately gave into the simple fact that she did miss Severus. It had taken quite a bit of time. But despite the acknowledgement of feeling all this, she never once considered feeling forgiving towards her former best friend. She had neither felt it nor predicted it, but when she saw his figure approaching her, it was as though she had been anticipating that very emotion the entirety of her holidays; like a delayed epiphany that is equal parts surprising and expected.

What was even more astonishing however, was that Severus had not left his home with any purpose of running into Lily as he had done for the past month, nor had he planned any apologies in case he _did_ somehow encounter her, but truly by accident had it occurred that Lily chose to revel in today's showers in the park, as Severus concurrently left his house to do the same.

So at last, when they both became aware of the abrupt appearance of the other, they halted for a moment, awkwardly stared at the saturated grass, until Lily raised her face, causing Severus to imitate her action, and broke into a reluctant grin, expanding to become a ridiculously wide one (though credits to the rain for that, but partly to a wisp of hope as well; that maybe their fractured friendship could be threaded once more).

The rain was really clogging her mind.

And then they strived to converse, as people often do after an altercation, while droplets fell to the ground ominously, bringing in their wake hints of adversity for their sixth year (mingled with tacit tidings).

(Continuance: Grayton house)

"Got a spare room?" inquired Sirius with a half-hearted smirk, dragging his trunk inside.

"Just levitate it," suggested James. "Scratch that, I'll do it myself."

James cast a levitating charm and charmed it to hover beside them, guiding it to a barren corner in the foyer. Once, it was set, the Marauder turned to Sirius with a look of sheer inquisitiveness etched across his face.

"Shall I count to twenty?" he quipped.

"Thirty might do," attempted Sirius, putting his hands in the pockets of his robes, but lacking his usual jocularity. "What's for dinner?"

James was growing impatient now: "Anything that will force you to utter more than three words. Really mate, now you're just making me want to hex you." He folded his arms and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Should I get some Veritaserum? Dad might have some really old ones arou—"

"I ran away."

Beat.

James broke into a ridiculously wide grin.

"THIS—IS—WONDERFUL. Tell me what final act by the mother pissed you off to finally do this?" James's amused tone caused Sirius to properly smile since his entrance.

However, the Marauder could not elaborate because Mr. Potter's figure emerged from the corridor leading to the living room. "James, what's taking you both so long at the door?"

"Hullo Mr. Potter, I hope you remember your son's now estranged friend?" quipped Sirius, proceeding to shake the senior Potter's hand.

"Estranged you say? What have you two been joking about now?" said Mr. Potter, quirking an eyebrow, a gesture his son shared with him.

But before Sirius could, at last profess the details—as he started—Mr. Potter caught sight of the haphazardly done trunk's addition to the usual furniture.

"Merlin's beard, you're _not_ joking," he said at length.

"Yes, you finally glimpse this non-jocular side of the estranged friend," replied Sirius.

"Last time you'll be seeing it Dad," added James.

"Well come on then, tell us about it," Mr. Potter continued.

"Yes Sirius formerly Black," said James with a wink to Sirius and gesticulating him to follow his father who was now turning to retrace his steps.

Once relocated to the living, Sirius settled in the same couch previously occupied by Mr. Potter while he and James returned to their seats.

"Oi Rudy!" called James.

With a resounding crack, a house elf appeared before them and bowed steeply to the three men individually. He had donned a fairly immaculate pillowcase around his miniature form and was barely wrinkled unlike the greater part of his species, though equally distinct was his abnormally long stout of a nose.

"Yes, young Master Potter?" he squeaked.

"Bring us butterbeer, will you? Oh and clean around Sirius's usual room afterwards."

"As you say, young Master Potter," complied the elf and vanished with another crack.

"Alright Padfoot, you may begin."

Sirius leaned back in the couch and clearing his throat in a dramatic fashion, began at length, "Well Potters, it all initiated with a very, _very_ important glass of water. Crucial to the story pay attention to that."

He recounted the entire tale, improvising in between, the blasting of his room's door, then a very prolonged struggle in which his family hurled unforgivable curses at him—causing Mr. Potter to gasp, who wasn't entirely aware of his antics, until James and Sirius began to guffaw at his countenance—and then concluded the part inside the house by adding quite a bit of imprecations he fervently retorted with as he left, and included blasting the entrance door as well.

The remains of the story included his overly stretched slumber in the Knight Bus on his journey to the Potters, which was the real cause of delay and adding more hysterically exaggerated details to it Sirius finally concluded the 'tale of his escape'.

With a solemn edge to his voice however, he stated, "My dear cousin is officially a death eater now so that means Voldemort is clearly gaining support from the old families."

"Yes indeed, that is extremely concerning," acquiesced Mr. Potter gravely.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so it was much longer initially (43 pgs MS Word) but then I decided to separate the summer part. The next one is all about that thirty fourth minute of the seventh hour.

Please, please REVIEW. I will give y'all free pizza, or chocolate, or your favorite dish, or whatever makes you happy. Basically, I am desperate.

To the reviewer of the last one, **Zainab** , I adore you so much! Also, thank you for favoriting this story **kaptainkimi**. Bless you two (and everyone else who texted me otherwise after reading the prologue).

For now, I give you my love.


	3. Chapter 2: Thirty-Fourth Minute

**A/N:** Second chapter, hello! It's shorter than the last, features bickering (!) and is set entirely on the 1st of Sept… well almost entirely. Lol, I like playing with dates a bit. Anyway, as promised, it's all about the foreshadowed thirty-fourth minute.

 **Disclaimer:** Right, JKR would post on this website .

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Thirty-Fourth Minute**

* * *

(1st of September, 1976: Morning)

The start of September 1st was quite an unusual one; it began unwonted and remained as such throughout. The morning was saturated with heavy showers that continued ceaselessly for an hour before an abrupt end followed by an equally abrupt appearance of a ferocious Sun.

Lily viewed the morning rain from her bedroom window at 9 a.m. after her mother had dutifully fed her some breakfast and instructed to pack all her belongings (out of unnecessary habit). The redhead of course complied, but stopped to admire the rain for a few minutes before recommencing her task of packing her school trunk.

The downpour had cast the entire neighborhood in a diaphanous blanket of droplets. The windows were slightly fogged adding to the blurriness of the picturesque scene. She breathed a contented sigh and leaned her head against the glass pane, gazing intently.

She wondered how to dodge Severus at the station.

With sheer naivety, the redhead had forgiven him and consented to resume their friendship on an unfortunate—though beautiful—day, and ever since had been trying to obscure herself from him. It worked a for a while; her mother had lied to him that Lily was off to her friend's house, the first two times, then resorted to blaming piles of homework, until after a total of seven times, Severus coaxed her into two pathetic meetings. _Really pathetic_. She had regarded her decision to befriend him again quite ruefully ever since.

The first one went something like this: Severus began with the topic of Potions homework. Lily acceded to conversing it, because it really seemed like the safest option. Its talk eventually led to a discussion about the class itself and Severus, who really was quite spiteful—as lily concluded that day—begrudgingly recalled that Peter Pettigrew had levitated his ingredients in one particular class. But moreover, that Lily had snickered laughed at Severus's expression (despite her dislike for the Marauders, excluding fellow prefect Remus of course), which really was quite hilarious, and consistently, Lily laughed blatantly when he recounted the day. "Sev you really didn't see yourself then. Believe me, even _you_ would've cracked a smile." But Severus was quite fond of spite—as the redhead had painstakingly learnt—and he grew somber and sullen after Lily's chuckles. Ultimately Lily began to feel nettled at his lack of participation in the conversation and abruptly left—Severus protested—making up the unconvincing excuse that her mother had asked her to return early because of some unfinished chores.

The second one was even briefer and involved far too much bickering. Their topic of conversation had somehow drifted to Voldemort and Death Eaters despite Lily's conviction to avoid it all costs and ultimately led to Severus's defense of his Slytherin mates, whom she openly pronounced as devout followers of Voldemort's agendas without being officially recruited by the wizard. Severus, as always, presented their defense (never once saying they weren't aspiring death eaters, though), so Lily left with a contemptuous remark, "I'm not even sure if you're not one of them." Some external force prevented her from repeating the words of previous May (the lack of reiteration had to catalyze quite an interesting event later).

So really, two inexplicably pathetic meetings.

(King's Cross and later)

"LILY, HERE!"

The voice of Nessa Abbott cut through the thickset of people hording Platform nine and three-quarters. She was beckoning to Lily, from a few paces away, her trunk sitting beside her and her arms flailing before her.

Grinning, Lily returned her ridiculous wave and rushed to greet her earnestly, finding it a bit hard to meander her way through the crowd.

"NESSA! Oh-my-Merlin-your-hair-has-grown-so-much-in-a-month!"

She hugged the brunette (previously having cropped hair for two years, and had last seen Lily a month prior due to vacation in Thailand) whose hair had finally grown out into a bob, and it suited her as perfectly as the sleek crop (her hair always did grow pretty fast though). Nessa's oblong face broke into a smirk and she confessed,

"Yeah Ginge, I wanted the frizzy locks again." Adopting a casual tone she continued, "So, how has was your August? Did you make a regretful decision, murdered someone perhaps?"

Lily laughed. _Regretful decision_ , right—she evaded for now, "No nothing of the sort… well maybe I came close to murdering Petunia for breaking my five year long favorite mug, but nothing else."

The pair picked up their burdensome trunks and began the trudge to the train.

"Ever the boring one. Well, I _did_ almost murder two people in Thailand, quite literally, trying that thing—what do you call it? Caw, Cor… Yes, car! I drove one of those, thanks to my poor Muggle mother's ignorant family and crashed into a guy. He must've been rethinking his decision to walk his dog that day—"

"Please don't tell me the dog was the other almost murder."

"—poor soul… Oh no no, I'd never hurt anyone who's not an actual human. Do you take me for a savage Ginge?"

"Only before 10 a.m."

"Oh well, I suppose then I am. Anyway, my second almost murder was the shopkeeper who refused to tell me where the chocolate stand was, and Lily, let me tell you, even in that tiny hole he called a shop, locating chocolates was an absolute pain—"

"Your hair must've been blocking your stellar vision," quipped Lily as they hauled their trunks on the train and entered inside.

"Oi, don't make me regret it now. And no, it wasn't the hair, it was because the chocolates were on a completely obscured-from-human-vision, bottom most shelf of the sweets stand. So, I bickered, the shopkeeper retorted, I may have told him he was a prick for not telling me where the chocolates were, he told me I was a clumsy bint for toppling his jam bottles, oh don't look at me like that I apologized, and thus I was about to even break the statute of secrecy and use some unforgivable curse, but my mother interfered and thus, I was spared jail time and stand before you instead."

"Are you sure your hair wasn't the cause though because you _did_ hit the jam bottles, then missed the chocolates as well etc etc.?" asked Lily.

"Never."

The travelled the length of the corridor and in the third carriage, found an empty compartment, anticipating the arrival of their roommates: Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald and slid their trunks beneath their seats.

"On a more depressing note, my parents are getting a divorce," announced Nessa, sitting down.

" _What?_ "

The shock shook Lily, despite the knowledge of their constant altercations. It was hard to believe that they would actually get divorced.

"Yeah, love. There was a huge brawl a day after we returned from Thailand, Mum was furious, Dad was murderous, some china was broken and some kids locked in their rooms in case we get too scarred, even though we could hear every word from inside. And at last, the decision was made," explained Nessa wrapping her arms around herself and growing slightly sorrowful.

Lily got up from her seat and went to sit beside her friend to place a consolatory hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nes, is there anything you need? Anything at all?"

"Sugar quills perhaps," replied Nessa dolefully earning a laugh from the redhead.

"Good thing we have sweets on the train then."

Nessa sighed and leaned back in her seat. Lily, satisfied that her fellow Gryffindor was better returned to hers.

"Well, I suppose it's about time I tell you something too then."

"So you _did_ do something murderous then?"

Lily chuckled: "No dear, I cherish freedom far too much. It's about Severus—"

"Alright stop there. You told him that you're finished, right?" asked Nessa hopefully.

"…No."

"Damn it Lily, where does your brain go in moments like these?" questioned the brunette petulantly.

"Look, it was raining for the first time in almost _a year_ , and he just came out while I was in the park, enjoying it and it just sort of happened. I assure you though, I've regretted every moment afterwards."

"Oh, very reassuring," replied a sarcastic Nessa.

"I've been avoiding him so far, you know," placated Lily.

"I rep—"

The door to their compartment however, slid open and Nessa was interrupted. The aforementioned roommates Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald entered, with agitated countenances.

" _You two couldn't just wait on the platform, could you_?" voiced Marlene.

"We were looking all over for you, and then I bumped into Grossald Boyes, _that arse._ I'm pretty sure he must've felt me up when I was trying to escape from him," added Mary, and the pair settled down.

"You should've just kicked him while leaving," supplied Nessa.

"Believe me, I wanted to," acquiesced Mary.

Like Nessa, Mary MacDonald was a brunette, but unlike Nessa her personality was the type you find in the average sixteen old girl. She joked less and whined more, though not always unreasonably, and she had a very pretty sort of face with large round, chestnut eyes, a button nose and an elegant smile, all of which she liked to ornament with skillfully applied makeup. Mary MacDonald liked gossip and loved dresses.

Marlene on the other hand, was equally—as she liked to put it herself—unbothered by such matters. Her round face had grown slightly tan over the summer, and her blue eyes were ever alight with an observant glint. She was a t-shirt sort of person, if you know what I mean, though she didn't mind an occasional dress.

Marlene and Mary were best friends. They epitomized every female friendship and were very proud of the fact too. More importantly, they were wonderful friends of Lily.

The blonde sighed: "So, how's compartment 3H doing then?"

" _Fantastic._ Bloody wonderful, aren't we Lily?" asked Nessa sarcastically, turning towards Lily, evidently bothered by the information regarding Snape.

"Yes, we are fantastic, _thank you_ ," replied Lily warningly.

She didn't want either Marlene, or Mary to know about Severus just yet; at least until she could avoid it. However, thankfully neither Gryffindor noticed Nessa's tone, and Lily hastily changed the topic,

"So Marlene, how's er-Julian?"

"Wonderful as ever. Before looking for you lot I was with him. It was er-great," she replied.

"Yes, it _was_. As great as any two people making out _should be_ ," added Mary.

A faint blush crept over the blonde as Mary voiced her comment.

"Uh yeah," she said smiling slightly.

"Ah! The joys of a perfect love life." remarked Nessa placing a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"Indeed," acquiesced Lily.

"Anyway where's the trolley lady? I need some sugar quills."

The train engine rumbled to life and they set off for Hogwarts.

Lily having her duties, left with a wave, leaving Nessa uninformed of why she befriended Severus again, announcing, "And I have a prefect meeting."

(Arrival)

The prefects according to consigned duties, all went to gather the first years and check compartments as the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. The sky had transformed to a murky black, and the moon cast a dim glow over the area. The number in the train was slowly dwindling and Lily swept an eye over the compartments a final time, partnered with Remus Lupin—her fellow Gryffindor prefect.

"Empty… empty…empty…"

"I think it's enough Lily, they've all clearly left," suggested Remus.

"There's no harm in rechecking Remus," replied Lily absently, her attention focused on the task at hand as they maneuvered through the corridors.

Remus reluctantly acquiesced: "Alright then, I suppose we can never trust the Slytherins anyway."

"Yes that too," returned Lily with a smirk.

"So, you didn't stop after the meeting. How was your summer?"

Lily had a certain Slytherin in mind for Remus's complaint.

She slid a compartment door shut. "Utterly drab, except for the rain. You?"

"Oh it was alright. I was mostly at Prongs's with the boys," he replied.

"Prongs?" inquired Lily curiously.

"Oh, um—James. I see not everyone is aware of the new nick names."

"Oh right, the _Marauders_."

Shutting the last door, Lily turned to Remus and admitted her satisfaction at the completion of her task.

"Better be off then."

The crowd at the train exit had visibly thinned and only a few people remained as the pair approached it. Lily turned to Remus. "I suppose you'll be looking for the boys?"

"Yeah… outside though. I saw Sirius and Peter leaving and James would be off by now too so let's leave first."

"What do you mean by _now_?" asked Lily suspiciously, aware of the Marauder' antics.

"Oh y'know, every compartment is empty so he must've gotten off."

"But why did you say _by_ _now_? Was he staying on purpose?" she reiterated.

"No, I only said it because I hadn't seen him with the other two. You're being way too suspicious about this," he supplied, smiling.

"Yes because you lot don't compel us to be suspicious _at all_ ," she remarked sarcastically.

Remus broke into a chuckle. "Alright I concede in that case."

Lily suddenly halted as she caught Severus's eye, who was awaiting her at the exit (wicked fate).

"Remus you go ahead," she directed to Remus. The prefect followed her gaze and stiffened.

"Lily I know about your fight, I can stay if you need me too."

"No there's no need. You better go actually."

"Lily."

"Really, it's fine. We sort of made up anyway," the redhead confessed.

"Ohh. I—er, in that case, bye. See you in school then."

Remus went ahead and left the train and Lily feigned checking compartments, hoping that Severus would leave, but unavailingly. He remained firmly in his position.

If only she'd left the train as suddenly as she had left the prefect meeting.

They were the two last people remaining and Severus finally called out, "There's really no one left Lily."

Giving up and readying herself for the confrontation, she went ahead to greet him, "Hullo Severus, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Smashing…Shall we get off then?" she asked coolly.

She grew a little aloof and it didn't go amiss by the Slytherin.

"Lily are you okay?" he questioned.

"Perfect, why what happened?"

"Uh, you're just acting a little weird that's all."

"Really? I didn't notice." She gestured to the step marking the exit. "Can't we leave already?"

"Sure, yeah… "

Following Lily's request Severus disembarked from the scarlet engine and Lily imitated the action. The proceeded forward, on a path that led straight to the carriage containing Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew—presumably waiting for their fellow Marauders—while Lily wrung her hands and tucked her hair behind the ears several times.

Severus noticing her strange behavior, turned to the redhead, and asked skeptically, "Lily are you avoiding me or something?"

Alright, she needed to act better.

"No not at all, why do you say so?" she replied confidently, reducing her fidgeting.

"You just—are you sure you're okay then?"

"Yes absolutely. Severus are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah—er, nevermi—"

But Severus was unable to complete his sentence because suddenly a cracking sound reverberated through the entire station, originating from the Hogwarts Express itself, and all heads turned in its direction, with a collective wave of gasps—some incredulous, some astounded—escaping most lips, for the seemingly vacant train was now bursting with a multitude of iridescent sparks as a result of detonating fireworks.

The time was exactly seven thirty-four.

And from the imploding train stepped out the form of a smirking James Potter, while the last recess of the train exploded to neon behind him, and a single firework escaped the vehicle restraining it, shot upwards, and showered the sky with maroon and gold specks, while the Gryffindor strutted towards the carriage bearing his comrades—straight to Lily and Severus.

Not a single window or compartment suffered even the slightest damage.

"Bloody hell," muttered Lily and she wasn't the only one doing so.

But another happening was to occur, and it was so swift, and so dexterous that it was over before Lily could even discern it fully; for Severus huffed at the spectacle and took a step forward but was suddenly toppled over by an extended foot. The Slytherin hadn't even straightened however, when his robes were targeted and they were tugged at by the assailant, who used them to shove Severus aside and make way for himself.

Before continuing on his path; James Potter sent a final, well aimed tripping jinx Severus's way, without even turning to see where he was firing.

 _What._

Lily could not retort nor help Severus to his feet, due to the briskness of the entire proceeding; the latter she managed at last, once James was a few paces away, and cast the counter curse for tripping.

"That—"

Lily cut Severus off immediately, and uttering a hasty apology and an abomination against doing anything stupid, sprinted towards the Marauder who had caused the assault.

 _The compartments were empty._

"POTTER!"

James however, didn't turn around or even stop and arrived at the carriage where two of the Marauders—Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew—were seated.

"POTTER!" she shouted once more and finally caught up with him as he ascended the phaeton.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" returned James, at last.

"Yes—"

However, she was interrupted by the arrival of Sirius Black, who almost got on the carriage too, until Lily tugged on his robes and prevented it.

"Oh no Black you're not getting on this one," she shot.

"I always get on whatever I like, Evans—and hullo to you too."

With that, he ascended the carriage—succeeding this time, though Lily's remain was still strong on him and he was unable to sit, hindering the thestrals from proceeding as well.

"Whoops," uttered Sirius due to his success, smirking.

"Black, I am telling you once more. Get off right now," she warned.

"You're not the boss of me Evans," replied the Marauder. "And leave the clothing, it's new."

"Black." The redhead gave her most threatening stare.

"Evans," echoed Sirius with contrasting amusement.

James interjected, "Evans, this carriage is already booked you see, and I'd rather not have a feisty ginger replace my best mate."

"And can I just say that—"

Lily began but was cut off by Sirius who was growing tired of his inability to sit due to her hold, "Alright Evans you say the golden words and I'm off."

Lily pondered for a moment before submitting, " _Fine. Please_."

"Nope, wrong words."

"Will you _please_ get off Black?"

"Hmm, you're gonna have to try a few more times," Sirius instructed with mock concentration. "Try something along the lines of, 'The esteemed Sirius Black' or better, 'Most charming man Hogwarts has ever seen'."

"That's me Padfoot," interposed James casually.

"Yeah you bespectacled—oi there's no need for a wand Evans." Lily's had retrieved her wand and was pointing it threateningly at Sirius. "Alright, alright. I'll get off." He took a step forward but paused. "You still need to admit I'm the most—"

Lily jabbed the wand at his robes.

"—alright _fine._ "

At last Sirius got off and the redhead replaced him. The carriage began to gallop forward.

"Bye, second most charming man of Hogwarts," shouted James with a grin plastered across his face, as Sirius trudged away.

Black halted and turned to the speaker, "Denial is what you are suffering from, mate."

"And delusion is what you're suffering from—"

"Oh sod off already," interrupted Lily.

With a final bow, Sirius changed direction and Lily turned to James who commented, "Yes Evans, I believe you were delayed."

At last, with a question encompassing all that had transpired in the past ten minutes, Lily voiced, " _What the hell was that?"_ and turning to Remus, eyeing him with a withering stare, "...Oh my God that's why you said 'James must've left by now'."

"Well…I—alright, but you've got to admit it was bloody fantastic."

"Fantastic? _Fantastic?_ Remus Lupin you call vandalism _fantastic_?" questioned Lily incredulously.

"Hey now Evans, you don't think we're that irresponsible," answered James.

"Yes, Lily they're damage-free ones," explained Peter.

"Even then!" exclaimed Lily, but dropped the topic.

Finally, to James, for the intended purpose of her current position, she asked: "And you Potter! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

"Filibuster's no-damage fireworks," replied James casually.

"No you imbecile, the stunt you pulled with Severus!" she said furiously, her vexation peaking.

"Oh _that_ wonderful thing you mean. Well it's simple: You two kids were hogging my way and I was afraid you were gonna kiss so I had to do something, didn't I?" elaborated the Marauder, running a hand through his hair.

"Because _asking_ someone is so much more _ridiculous_ and there was clearly no space on the _entire station_ for you to walk on." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. _"I'm James Potter, I can't reach a place without shoving everyone in my path."_

"Alright firstly, I would never say anything like that, I would _do_ it. Secondly, you really call that a _shove_ Evans? And I didn't _shove_ you, did I?" he retorted at length.

"Yes that was a shove if you're so unaware. And no, the only person worthy of your assaults is Severus so there was no need to do anything to me, was there?"

"Oh no, Snivellus is not worthy of my anything. He was just obstructing the way." After a pause he asked, "And didn't you two fight or something?"

Before Lily could reply, Remus clarified, "They made up."

Without realizing what she was saying: "Sort of."

James cocked an eyebrow.

"None of your business Potter," she tried to cover.

"You were the one who said sort of."

"So forget it. It shouldn't be hard for you anyway; you suffer from quite enough cognitive disability as it is."

"Really? I thought that was your forte, since you so easily forgot that Snivellus called you a—a—well, a _you-know-what_ ," the Marauder retorted.

Once more, with forgotten rationality, Lily shot back, "It's not like I am very keen on befriending him again."

 _Oh Merlin._

"Right, forget that too," she demanded.

"But I'm too amused to forget it now." James was fully smirking now. "You look ridiculous clarifying yourself."

She took her wand out and pointed it at James. "And now I can tell Nessa I did murder someone."

Peter chuckled at her action and Remus shook his head amusingly.

"You really want to do it with witnesses Lily?" inquired the werewolf.

"Let alone two of his best mates," added Peter.

"You're all quite insufferable, aren't you?" She averted her face and put down the wand. After a moment Lily turned to James again, green eyes narrowing: "And how on earth were you still in the train even though I checked and rechecked _each and every_ compartment?"

"Using something called _magic_ ," he replied with an enigmatic smile.

"Exactly Potter, what sort—Oh!" Her retort immediately changed to a relieved sigh, for at last Hogwarts came into view and she eyed it with mingled awe and nostalgia; Remus and Peter followed her gaze.

Eyes still glinting with amusement, lips twitching and hand in hair, James observed her reaction, and remarked, "I see you have strong feelings about a castle."

"Because it's beautiful." This she uttered with immense admiration and realized that her anger had ebbed away entirely at the sight of the edifice.

"It is," echoed James quietly, before tuning to behold it himself.

And at last, the carriage halted.

* * *

The Great Hall, was aglow under the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling was reflecting the cirrocumulus clouds, creating a drab gloom over the expansive room. Lily and her room mates were seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table; the Marauders a few places from them, and Nessa was furiously whispering in Lily's ear, repercussions for abandoning her mates at Hogsmeade Station barely giving Lily time to elucidate

Dumbledore—headmaster of Hogwarts—who was standing in the center, began, "Welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts! I have been informed that your arrival at Hogsmeade Station today was quite a… what shall I call it—ah yes, a cracking one."

Dumbledore eyed James Potter with twinkling eyes for a second before continuing, "Let us begin the Sorting."

The Sorting Hat was brought to its designated stool by Professor McGonagall and the crevice in its fabric parted for the year's song:

" _All you younglings, don't appear shocked_

 _I am what you all sought._

 _The decider of your mind, I will be_

 _Your houses from today, I will decree_

"You could've at least told me you weren't gonna sit with us."

 _Four, they are, the founders thought_

 _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw_

 _Brave old Godric takes all those strong_

 _While benevolent Helga takes the kind_

 _The ambitious and cunning, Salazar wants_

"We waited _fifteen minutes_ before conceding."

 _And those with wits, Rowena finds_

 _Your minds I see, and look what's inside_

 _This sorting, an honor, I will preside_ "

One by one, the congregation of first years dwindled and after pronouncements of each student into their respected houses and the ceremony came to a close. Dumbledore resumed his speech, "Now, to more internal matters; please allow me to introduce this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Noctienn Nott." The Professor, a surprisingly young man who could be no more than twenty-seven, nodded his head at the mention. "The list of prohibited items has been updated once more, and can be viewed in our caretaker, Mr. Filch's office." He eyed the Marauders at that. "There are no more announcements for today—you all may indulge in the Feast now. Chop chop!"

Lily finally turned her face in Nessa's direction, "Yes dear, I abandoned you very mercilessly but hear me out now before my ears become incapable of hearing because of your unnecessary reprimands."

"Yes, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"First, that you're far too overprotective—"

"Only because of Snape," elaborated Nessa.

"Shh, be a little quiet." Mary and Marlene were dutifully busy in conversation and once again Lily was spared divulging about her resumed friendship to them. "And really Nessa, I'm quite capable of defending myself from Severus. Now back to the station, I didn't look for your carriage because I was with the Marauders—"

"You _what_ now?" interrupted a shockingly amused Nessa, taking a bite of roast chicken. "Lily maybe the candy lady spiked your every flavor beans."

"Relax, the trolley lady did no such thing. I was there to argue with Potter."

Nessa chuckled and remarked, "Ah, of course. And why did it have to be done this time, please enlighten me."

Lily took a sip of pumpkin juice and continued, "Because I was with Severus—yeah he cornered me—and then Potter set off the fireworks, and later since _we were so disrespectfully blocking his way_ , he came up and tripped Sev—"

"Not entirely unfair, to be honest. Traitorous best friend and all y'know."

"Yes, but for that I should've been doing the shoving and jinxing. Anyway, so I went to tell Potter to sod off, and thus I ended up in their carriage and not yours. Are you satisfied now?"

"About the abandonment, yes. I still need to know why you so kindly decided to allow Snape in your life again," said Nessa solemnly.

"Right, that. Well—"

"And also why I didn't find out until today."

"All in good time, love. Why I decided to forgive Snape and become his friend again was simply because I am utterly stupid."

"Rightly concluded."

"Yeah well, rain is a weird thing, especially after a drought," mused Lily.

"Lily you can't entirely blame the weather, you know," reasoned Nessa.

"I know, I know. I really had been missing him Nes. I'd be lying if I say otherwise. The rain just sort of catalyzed it all," admitted Lily.

"You can't always follow your feelings, Ginge. He was a complete arse to you, sooner or later you have to end it anyway."

Lily sighed, "Yes, I know. I'll talk to him when I can."

"No you'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him to sod off like you did with Potter."

The main course was replaced with desserts as Nessa uttered the words. Lily chose a treacle tart, and Nessa some vanilla ice cream.

"Well, Potter had it coming."

"Alright, now tell me why I was blissfully unaware of it," demanded Nessa, eating a spoonful.

"Because there wasn't much to be said on the matter." The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Honest dear, I met him only twice after we made up and avoided him the other what must've been at least fifteen times."

"Bloody hell, how'd you even come up with fifteen excuses?"

"Oh, I just came up with you most of the time," quipped Lily, smirking, causing Nessa to laugh.

"Well, at least I'm good for something."

"You're good for multiple reasons, actually. You know, like coaxing Flitwick into giving us less homework, or getting medicine from the hospital wing when I'm too tired, or sneaking food from the Kitchens too."

"Gotta give credit to Black for that one. Oi, Black!" shouted Nessa. Lily tried to hush her failingly.

Sirius leaned forward in his chair on hearing his name. "What do you want, Crop?"

"My hair's back, you can stop with that one now. And Lily wants to thank you for telling me about the Kitchens."

"Alright, Bob. My pleasure, Evans. And never, _ever_ interrupt me while eating again or you'll face canine wrath," he ordered, earning a hearty laugh from the rest of the Marauders, for Merlin knew what ridiculous reason, and returned to his dessert.

Nessa however, could not be quietened so easily, "But dogs are harmless!"

The Marauders erupted into even more raucous laughter at that and Sirius exaggerated looking offended.

"Not an angry one, Bob."

This apparently satisfied Nessa and she didn't pursue the topic any further.

"There really was no need for that, Nes."

"I like Bob," mused Nessa as if Lily hadn't spoken at all. "What do you think Mar?"

"Sorry what?" Marlene averted her attention from Mary.

"Bob? Do you like the nick name?"

"Excellent," returned Marlene. Turning to Mary again she agreed, "You're right Mare, she looks hideous."

"Who looks hideous?" inquired Lily, putting down her bowl on finishing the treacle tart.

"Charity Burbage," supplied Mary.

"She's not so terrible Mary, be kind," reprimanded the redhead.

"Oh she's alright otherwise. It's the new dye, Lils."

Lily upon receiving the information scanned the Hufflepuff table for the girl in question and after a moment located her; her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh dear," said Lily incredulously.

Nessa snorted at her reaction. "Yes Lily, you can be unkind here. And I completely agree Mary, she does look hideous."

"Hope she finds a date after this," supplied Marlene.

"Oh that's never happening now," said Nessa laughing.

With that the tables were cleared, and the students rose to return to their respective duties. Lily, as prefect, escorted the first years to the common rooms, and provided the passwords (Antimony). Marlene told the girls to proceed without her, in order to meet with her boyfriend, Julian.

(Harmless Eavesdropping)

Lily was a very short way from the Gryffindor Tower, when she overheard McGonagall engaged in hollering at James from a classroom nearby, presumably about the partial vandalism of the Hogwarts Express. Lily stopped to listen for a bit, putting her ear next to the classroom's door and readying herself for immediate recession, if someone approached.

"…absolutely irresponsible and careless of you to set off fireworks in the train. If there was any student left inside, do you know what the consequences could've _been_?"

"Professor—"

"No, I will hear _nothing_ on this matter. You are to receive detentions every Saturday for as long as I deem it necessary and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor as well. To think that _my own_ House's student was responsible for such a ruckus."

 _Fifty?_ Leave it to Potter to lose points before term even started. He never did fail to disappoint.

"Really Professor, no one died."

"QUIET! Or I'll deduct more points. Now return straight to your common room—I will not tolerate any more rule-breaking after this," the Head of Gryffindor sounded positively livid.

"Technically no Hogwarts ordinances were broken and the term hasn't even started—"

"Enough." McGonagall's voice was shaking now. "Common Room, now!"

"Night Professor!" This, he said a little solemnly. And after a pause, with a cheery tone, he added, "It's wonderful to see you again," and began to walk towards the door briskly.

The Marauder's jog compelled Lily to carry on with her journey to the Gryffindor Tower while pretending to never have heard of what happened. However, she was only few steps ahead when James's voice called out her name. She didn't stop to reply and James caught up with her hurried pace in a moment.

"Hullo Evans, fancy seeing you here," he said by way of greeting.

"Your presence is more questionable than mine," she shot back.

"I'm a Marauder, Evans. My presence is questionable nowhere," he said obviously. "So, did eavesdropping bring you here?"

"I'm a prefect Potter—patrols bring me here," she covered.

"Yes, but you stopped to listen," he remarked with a smirk.

Lily raised her eyebrows, even though he was right. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I'm omniscient," he returned enigmatically.

They reached the Gryffindor tower.

Lily snorted. "Yeah right—Antimony."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and the two Gryffindors entered. The Common room was dotted with mostly older students.

"Potter, why are you still here?" asked Lily, growing annoyed and not wanting to mention that she had overheard anything despite her failing defense.

"Because it's the Common Room."

"No, why are you still next to _me_?" Lily was growing agitated.

"I could ask you the same thing, Evans," he retorted. "And don't say I joined you on your way back because you were clearly the one who stopped to eavesdrop."

She folded her arms and huffed sarcastically, "Oh yes, you would obviously be right. Hey, I have a suggestion, how about you leave?"

Lily truly wanted to ask him if he felt even the slightest remorse for losing fifty points but didn't submit to the desire, just because it seemed senseless and futile at the moment.

"Really Evans, the Common Room is for _all_ the Gryffindors. Plus, you stopped so you sort of invited me, no?"

Calmly: "I was on patrol." And because he wasn't going to leave any time soon, Lily chose to direct herself to the girl's dormitories, rendering James unable to continue the debate.

She still heard him call out, "All lies."

Ascending the stairs, Lily reached the entrance to the sixth year dormitories. Her arrival inside was marked by the announcement, "Potter lost us 50 bloody points."

Her roommates responded by sighing, shaking the head, and clapping a hand over the mouth—Nessa, Marlene and Mary respectively—but her fourth roommate initiated a diatribe:

"James Potter is an entirely irresponsible student, we have lost fifty points already. How are we going to win the Cup this time? We've been losing for the past two years already, and most of the time because of Potter and his friends. I will not let them ruin our chances this time."

This fifth roommate, named Shawna Marchbanks, was in simple words—a vain girl. She believed that her way of approaching life was the most appropriate one, and if anyone interfered in matters that were not entirely in her control, she chose to put herself forward in the most unbearable ways. Moreover, she liked to hurl unnecessary information to prove her academic superiority too, for she was a girl of excellent grades. Teachers adored her, everyone else loathed her, and people who knew her, were aware that she was an entitled sort of person.

And they were partly right.

"Lily you should've scolded him for it. Losing fifty points already. Even my extra Charms research will not cover for it. In fact, I am going to go talk to Potter right now—"

"Shut up, will you?" said Nessa, frustratingly trying to comb her hair. "You know, longer hair are a complete menace to handle."

"Not that long," said Marlene.

Meanwhile, Shawna put down the copy she was making notes from her Transfiguration book and made to get up from the bed until Marlene rushed to her and pushed her down.

"Shawna dear, there's really no need for that. Potter is not going to magically replenish the points just because you go and scold him. Please sit down."

Shawna protested, "No Marlene, someone needs to tell him to do something sensible for once—"

"Yes but it doesn't have to be you," Marlene instructed.

"She's right, the sudden inspiration to rebuke him off won't do anything," voiced Lily turning over her quilt.

"Yes dear, listen to them," came the sound of Mary from the washroom, who was busy removing makeup.

Shawna conceded at last. "Alright. But only because you lot are not letting me. If he loses more, I'm going straight to him."

"Yes, yes you can do that," acquiesced Marlene, visibly relieved.

After setting the bed, Lily requested Mary to vacate the washroom in order to change into her night clothes. Mary soon complied and Lily took a long shower and by the time she returned, her room mates were asleep.

Getting into her four-poster, Lily concluded that it wasn't a terrible start to the year—excluding Gryffindor's loss of fifty points, of course.

(A bit in the Common Room)

Lily stalked away and James gazed at her back for a moment before turning to his unofficially designated armchair by the fire. He didn't want to stay the night here of course; he just felt the need for solitude for a while. He had lost fifty points, after all. Normally, the Marauders' antics began a week into the year. But this time sudden inspiration compelled him to create a spectacle in Hogsmeade (well he and Padfoot had to do it together but Johanna Parks's coquettish person distracted him).

He ran a hand through his hair, recalling the occasion. He often ran a hand through his hair. It made him feel like he had gotten off a broom, disheveled and pumping with energy. The birds were a bonus too.

Lily had never liked it though.

His mind wandered to her again, as it often did. He never intended it, it was just one of those things that happened, like when one listens to a song and closes their eyes to relish its feeling, or particularly for James—when listening to the wind whistle in his ears—strengthening the hold on his broom, to reach unbridled speed. Like a reflex.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to stop it. Ever since the incident at the Lake, it was all he had been really trying to do. It worked too—for the most part—until that evening.

Lily had fought with Snape—all of Hogwarts was cognizant of it—yet she was there, conversing with him at the station—that's when the first time his mind wandered to her today. And really, after that it wasn't even his fault. She had hopped into their carriage _herself_ , much later she stopped by the classroom _herself_ —the moment she didn't turn around at the sound of the opening door, he knew she had stopped on purpose.

They had after all conversed twice today and before leaving just now, she even sounded civil; so his mind wandered to her again—like a reflex.

He wished it didn't (not that it meant anything).

But his mind did its wandering anyway and he wondered why he received no reprimand for losing fifty points from the redhead in question.

He decided he needed a night-time stroll.

(The meeting, a few days before 1st of September)

The walls of the living room were paneled with ebony tiles bordered by silver. The room was spacious and could easily seat a hundred. It was dotted with couches and chaises, with an occasional armchair, and a central oak table adorned with a large vase. Seated in this room were three people: A father, a mother and a son.

The son had been summoned by the parents for a particular task. The date was 26th of August, and quite a number of advancements had occurred in the past month, hence it was time for the task to be assigned. For most, it may be considered a vile one, abominable and abysmal—something to be shunned. But each member currently present in this room disagreed to such an extent that their belief was the opposite.

This task _needed_ to be done.

The father began, "You must be aware as to why you have been called here, I believe?"

The son—a young man—waited a moment before replying, "I have my guesses."

"I hope these guesses are in accordance with our instructions?"

"Could be." His voice was solemn and attentive.

It was time for the instructions to be delivered and the father gestured to his wife to do the honor: "You are aware, son, that we have certain… connections. Certain duties, with our recent… position in the new regime. You must know that a spy of sorts will be needed at Hogwarts. Someone who can do our master's bidding and provide valuable information. Maybe even recruit, someday and you have been chosen due to our favorable circumstances."

The son stayed quiet for a few seconds, entwined his hands and looked up straight into his parents' eyes.

"I agree."

Not that he had a choice.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oi, plot.

 **Natasha, Padfoot360**. I truly love you both.

Other readers, I present my plea for reviews, lol. Do it, yeah? Anyway, that's all for this chapter.

For now, I give you my love.


	4. Chapter 3: The Third Day and More

**A/N:** Hello all! Chapter 3 it is (sorry about the delay, family events were happening).

Let me just say straight up, that _this chapter_ is _not_ one of my favorites. In fact, _this chapter_ is the one I don't particularly like. No actually, _this chapter_ is the one that I might as well hate. It has basically got no plot (which was hinted at in the last one) and exists solely for the purpose of the introduction of some important characters, as you will find out. The conversations make me cringe too, even though while editing, I omitted the worst parts. Regardless, I wasn't feeling very enthused while writing this and it's just a transitional sort of chapter, acting as a bridge between the previous one and the next (Chapter 4 will feature a good amount of plot introduction).

Therefore, please don't be too disappointed.

 **Edit: I removed some more of the horrible stuff. Hopefully, it's not too bad anymore.**

 **Disclaimer:** I wonder if JKR has seen AVPM. Also, its songs were excellent companions while editing this chapter. May Starkid receive eternal happiness.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Third Day and More**

* * *

The first two days of school passed with almost no occasion, and the most that was to be looked forward to on the third was the Defense Against the Dark class. The new Professor had been a subject of much speculation since the start of term—his apparently unique disposition was complimented by a sense of mingled liveliness and mystery—and therefore his lesson was being much anticipated.

Lily had certain pre-conceived ideas about him—a result of momentary observances of his behavior at meal times—and so far it seemed improbable that a man who put up a plausible show of reservation and shrewdness could possibly be considered as cheerful as was being said (she agreed with the mysterious bits). However, that was a matter to be discerned later and thus with these thoughts roaming about her head, Lily initiated her day.

Well actually, her day initiated with a shouting match with Nessa who was hogging the bathroom, but the following subject was indeed Professor Noctienn Nott.

(Morning)

"NESSA MYRCELLA ABOTT, WILL YOU GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I BLAST THE DOOR?" Lily rapped at the door twice.

"Relax Ginge, I've only been about—an hour." The amused tone Nessa adopted was enough for Lily to proceed with her warning.

"Alright, that's it." The redhead began rapping the door so ferociously that a slight increase in effort would be enough to let if fall asunder from its hinges; Marlene and Mary observing her reaction, chose to behave like rational people and not get in Lily's way. Their fifth roommate had already left for breakfast—being the earliest riser—and had used the washroom before Nessa could enter.

"And I thought you considered Potter in the wrong for vandalizing the train." The smirking form of Nessa appeared at last, effectively rescuing their washroom door. Behind the pair, the fairly audible sighs of relief were also breathed by Marlene and Mary. "Really Lils, you can't just go around _destroying_ things like that," drawled Nessa.

"I BLOODY WELL CAN, IF YOU SIT IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!" Lily shouted back. "And neither of you, even dare to get in before me. _I've_ been up since Nessa was in, _not you lot_." This, she addressed to Marlene, who was trying to slink in during Lily's tirade.

"Terrible intestinal issues, love," supplied Nessa and with a cool demeanor, she went to her bedside table and grabbed her essentials for the day.

Lily meanwhile got the washroom to herself, at last, and shut the door, securing it firmly with a lock.

"Never, ever do this to us again, Nessa. Ever," Marlene almost pleaded.

"Yes, we don't like angry Lily, at all," acquiesced Mary.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU LOT, YOU KNOW!" All three girls chuckled (Mary not so enthusiastically) before Nessa assured them, "Sure thing, loves. I just had a little business in there today." She left with a smirk, leaving behind Mary to hint at suggestive 'business.'

Lily, in the solitude she found in the washroom, washed her face thoroughly and placated herself with a cold shower before returning. Her mood was significantly elevated as she left.

* * *

"So, who says the new one will leave when he sees the Marauders' capabilities, like poor Flooplen last year?" mused Nessa taking a bite of toast. They were all seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. "The charmed desks really did their magic—no pun intended."

"Horrible pun, Nes. And from all we've heard, he seems like a good chap, doesn't he?" said Marlene.

"Who's a good chap, Marls?" The inquisitor was the two-year long boyfriend of Marlene McKinnon.

Julian Josephs epitomized what every boyfriend should be of a sixteen year old. He was tall, and kind, had a wonderful smile complimented by amber eyes, a neatly shaven jaw, and a really soft, blond head of hair. He was fairly intelligent too, but most of all, he possessed the quality that every teenager strives to find in a boyfriend—he loved Marlene McKinnon dearly.

"The new defense teacher," answered Mary. Marlene meanwhile, planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah, I've heard the same. I hope he lives up to the expectation. Although if I'm not wrong, so far only the Slytherins and Ravenclaws have had a class with him only and I wonder how much their opinion can be trusted." Julian was a devout Gryffindor.

"Positive?" the blonde questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh well, I suppose we'll have to see for ourselves then," concluded Nessa. Continuing with her previous topic, she turned to Julian: "So Julia, what do you think? How long will it take the Marauders to drive this one out?"

"Julian," he corrected. "And the one time success of the Marauders, for a sodding coward is no reason for us to measure a teacher's success."

"We're not measuring the teacher's success, we're measuring the Marauders'," quipped Nessa.

"Fair point," supplied Lily, in between gulping the juice.

"Well, it's not like the Marauders success will be of much use to us, you forget _it is our sixth year_." He raised his eyebrows for emphasis. Oh yes, another final thing: Julian was not fond of the Marauders.

Nessa scoffed, "Believe me Julia, the only person who agrees with you on this is yourself."

"Hey, I think our sixth year is crucial too and I'm up for all the fun but let's not have a teacher actually driven away this time," interrupted Marlene defensively.

"Yeah Nes, let the poor bloke stay. I've heard he's handsome," mused Mary.

"Only you, Mary MacDonald can take a fancy even before properly meeting the person," said Nessa, half-exasperated, half amused.

"But I have heard wonderful things from the few sensible Ravenclaws, and he doesn't look too terrible on the breakfast table right now, does he. Plus, I will never get to meet him so I might as well ogle all I want at meal times. "

Upon her direction, all except Marlene looked up to verify her appraisal and despite the distance, Mary's point was made. The Professor had thick and slightly rough brown hair, an angular, young face, and a tanned complexion. The highlight however, was the unshaven stubble that appeared neat and unkempt simultaneously, and from the looks of it, it was quite intentional.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it until today," mused Lily with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, he's a teacher anyway so there goes your dream of snogging him, Mary."

"You could still try though," added Nessa amusedly.

"Not a terrible idea—" drawled Mary but got cut off by Marlene, "Oi, don't corrupt her further."

"Yes Nessa, it's better if you keep your salacious thoughts to yourself," acquiesced Julian.

"I'm not the one talking about his charmsJulia. Only giving Mary some _friendly advice_ ," quipped Nessa satirically.

"You're a terrible friend then," said Julian disappointingly.

All the people sitting around the pair broke into giggles upon his remark.

"Oh Julia, you have yet to learn the art, that is sarcasm," said Nessa, shaking her head with mock disappointment.

" _Julian_. And I am quite aware of what sarcasm is, thank you very much."

"Whatever, Julia."

Lily who was busy snorting at the exchange till now uttered with faux sympathy, "Oh Nes, no one understands you."

" _Especially_ Julia." Nessa's face broke into a smirk.

" _Julian._ "

"Whatever, Julia."

With a final burst of laughter, the Gryffindors all rose for their respective classes.

* * *

Lily was on her way back to the Great Hall when she was intercepted by Nessa; the former returning from Ancient Runes and the latter from Divination.

They were suddenly halted in the middle of the corridor.

"Bloody hell, Peeves!" Nessa burst out laughing at the ensuing scene.

"Not funny," But Lily herself was trying to hold in her guffaws. "Oh dear."

Mrs. Norris—the caretaker Mr. Filch's cat—was suspended in mid-air, writhing furiously and visibly restrained from the posterior paws from where the resident poltergeist of Hogwarts had a steel hold, preventing it to do nothing more than screech. It was also unable to identify its assailant for Peeves could turn invisible.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" The voice of Sirius Black announced from behind.

"Your enigmatic expression tells me you had something to do with this," remarked Lily suspiciously.

"Still brilliant, Ginge," said Nessa.

"Hullo to you too Evans, and Moony and I might or might not have…pulled a little strings, in a manner of speaking," supplied Sirius.

The girls restarted their way towards the Great Hall, the Marauder falling into step with them.

"So, why isn't Remus with you then?" asked Lily.

"And tell us about the strings," added Nessa.

"Moony was summoned by Prongs, Evans. Lunch, ladies?" said Sirius. With an ever-present, enigmatic smirk he returned to Nessa who was eyeing him questioningly at the evasion: "Patience is virtue, Bob."

"And curiosity is a murderer Black," remonstrated Nessa. "Spill, or I'll prevent you from eating."

Sirius turned to Lily, "Evans, will you accompany me for lunch? I've clearly been rejected because of my talents."

"No, I will ask you the same question. This is one of your few stunts I am willing to forgive so I might as well know how you played your part. How did you manage to get Peeves involved?"

"Let's just say I am exceptionally convincing," rejoined the Marauder. "The word _'command'_ may have played a role too."

"Well, you're not permitted to sit with us at lunch, so you may as well leave," said Nessa. "Unless of course, you tell us."

"Patience, Bob, _patience_."

Nessa was evidently growing querulous at the lack of information and Sirius, due to the brunette's prohibition, soon departed to occupy another seat.

The pair approached Marlene who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table indulged in her meal.

"I bet he's just toying with us," said Nessa coolly as the girls settled down. After a pause, "Merlin, why do I have to be so curious?"

"Curiosity isn't too terrible, love. And you might actually be right," placated Lily. "Look there's Marlene."

"Hello Mar, how was logical prediction?" quipped Nessa by way of greeting.

"Drab as ever," replied Marlene.

Lily and Nessa sat beside her.

"I did warn you, ambiguous prediction is much more entertaining."

"Not everyone's goal in life is entertainment Nessa."

"Still your loss, love."

"Pass me the jug, will you?" requested Lily.

Nessa complied and after a moment added, " _Damn it_ , Black."

Lily shook her head and Marlene inquired after the brunette's utterance which she was dutifully made aware of.

(Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson)

Despite the constant appraisal, Lily had her qualms regarding Professor Nott. He seemed unnaturally quiet and Lily couldn't grasp how such a disposition could translate to animated lessons, as the students had put it. With that thought, she entered the designated classroom with Nessa and Marlene (Mary had dropped the subject after OWLs) and they seated themselves in the third row. Soon they were joined by Shawna. The Marauders followed and sat two rows behind the girls.

"I am _very_ excited for this class." began Shawna as she retrieved her books from the backpack she had placed beside her. Nessa visibly rolled her eyes, while Lily and Marlene kept their reactions to themselves. "We all know he is an excellent teacher already, I mean everyone has been saying it since his first class. Adds to the excitement, doesn't it?"

"Well, his exceptional handsomeness adds to the excitement _more_ ," interjected Nessa sarcastically. Lily and Marlene began to snicker—to Shawna's dismay—clearly getting the reference to the conversation at breakfast.

"That's a _very_ inappropriate thing to say about a teacher Nessa." Shawna looked positively shocked. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Merlin, I'm surrounded by idiots," said Nessa in an undertone. "No offense to Julia, Mar."

"Sorry, what did you say?" questioned Shawna with a bite in her voice.

"Nothing cerebral, Shawna," joked Lily.

"Well, it's not like I expect much more from _Nessa_ ," remarked Shawna taking out her quill and parchment.

Upon the jibe, Lily started, "Your expectations aren't particularly meritorious—"

But Nessa interposed with faux admiration, "Oh I live to please the Majesty!"

"As you may well know, I—"

However, Shawna was prevented from completing her statement because the awaited Professor entered the class, effectively silencing all students.

Now, a bit about the impression up-close: Noctienn Nott brought with him an air of authority yet approachability and his demeanor was kind, yet demanded uninterrupted attention. Despite his youthful features, his countenance edged towards wisdom, though mingled with a sharp look of cunning and shrewdness.

Lily suddenly felt her doubts weren't entirely ill founded.

However, his taciturn expression—that Lily had been noticing at meals—completely melted away at the initiation of his speech.

"Good afternoon to all of you. For those listening to the Headmaster's speech, you would be aware that my name is Noctienn Nott, yes, yes you may snicker openly. My parents weren't exactly kind when they bestowed it upon me."

Right, so the Professor had a cheerful bone in him—quite in accordance with the circulating news.

"Anyway, the focus of this class is obviously not the hilarity of my name, but a subject of dire importance and I hope we will all pay attention to it much more than these names. You all are, after all, in sixth year now.

"Now, books out, wands out, we'll be following a combined theoretical and practical methodology and in each class, all new spells will be implemented and previous ones revised. It is after all your sixth, and you cannot lax in either part of the course. Therefore, please turn to page 15 and begin reading."

Everyone obeyed and for the next few moments the only sound heard was the shuffling of pages or thumping of backpacks.

Nessa turned to her roommates and began, "So, not entirely false despite what your Julia said. What do you lot think?"

"Seems alright to me, I suppose," replied Marlene.

"Too soon Nes, he's barely started teaching," whispered Lily.

"Yes Ginge, but first impressions and all that bonkers too."

"He's frightfully young though," added Marlene.

"That, I assent to complet—"

"You please, Miss..?" The Professor gestured to Nessa.

"Abott."

"Yes, Miss Abott. Please get up from your seat and movie to the front row, I will not tolerate idle chatting in this class."

Nessa gaped for a moment.

"Quickly."

"Yes, sir," complied the brunette. Then, in an undertone, to Lily and Marlene, "Git." Shawna, who overheard that, shot her a filthy look.

She picked up her belongings and shifted to a seat in said row.

"You all may continue with the reading."

Soon enough, the entire class had finished up on the assigned pages and he began once again, "Now, I believe you have a general idea of non-verbal spells. For today, we'll be practicing shield charms and simple hexes non-verbally. Please partner up with the person beside you."

Lily be default, shifted herself to Marlene.

"Alright, now before the practical applications commence, can anyone tell me why this part of magic is necessary?"

Shawna practically jumped in her seat as she raised her hand.

"Yes, you?" He gestured to the Gryffindor.

"Silent spells enable the caster to have an advantage over the opponent in matters of time. So if I cast a non-verbal spell for example, then I will get a millisecond leverage over the person I am hexing."

"Yes, very good. However, that is not the most crucial point. Can anyone elaborate on that?" He gazed around the room and his eyes landed on James who was lounging back in his chair. "Mr...?"

"Potter," piped up James.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Will you tell us?"

Without missing a beat James answered, "The recipient of the spell is not aware of what's being hurled at them, so they are essentially ignorant."

"Very well," remarked the Professor. "Twenty points for you two Gryffindors."

She couldn't be sure but Lily thought she heard a bite in his voice as he uttered 'Gryffindors'. However, his welcoming smile was back in a moment and the surmise passed immediately.

"Now you all may start with the list of jinxes given in your book for initial practice. Please begin."

Complying, everyone shifted from their chairs and put them aside.

The Professor eyed James's casual demeanor with scrutiny for a moment and added, "Mr. Potter, you may come to the front. You'll be partnering with me."

"Whatever you say, Professor," said James and followed with the command.

A general commotion was being caused due to the chairs getting dragged everywhere.

"Right, sorry." With a flick of his wand, Noctienn Nott arranged all the furniture in a corner of the room, effectively emptying the space.

Lily retrieved her wand and it was decided that Marlene would cast the jinxes and Lily the shielding charms.

"Lily, is it me or Olly has been staring at you constantly for the past, er—ten seconds now?" Marlene nodded in the direction of one of their house-mates, Oliver Weasely.

Lily glanced in his direction to see for herself and was met with a smile from said house-mate, which Lily dutifully reciprocated.

"Oh, he's been asking me since yesterday to restart the tutoring sessions we used to have before OWLs. Must be because of that," clarified Lily while readying herself to cast a body-binding spell.

"Yeah, right. Tutoring," snorted the blonde.

" _Marlene_." Then, with as much force as she could muster, the redhead tried to create a shield between herself and her roommate, but her efforts were in vain anyway for Marlene herself couldn't produce a spell.

"Merlin, this is much harder than I expected," remarked the redhead.

"Yes Lily _we are, after all, in sixth year_ ," said Marlene in an imitation of the Professor's voice, but also resembling Julian.

"Quiet, you. Nes is already kicked away." Lily chuckled. "You know, you look a bit like your boyfriend when you say that."

"Oh come on, I had to defend him from Nessa," elucidated Marlene. "That girl butchers poor Julian."

"Oh well, I suppose. Now this please"

Once again they attempted the non-verbal spells and this time Lily accomplished a shred of a shield.

"Oi!" exclaimed Marlene. "You managed a tiny one."

"Yeah—"

But before Lily could articulate anything related to her success a sudden wave of laughter erupted from the front; the reason, a reaction to what was ensuing between James and the Professor.

There, before their eyes, the Marauder was restrained in a body-bind curse while the Professor was performing some form of tap dance looking simultaneously aghast and impressed. In a second he cast the counter curse and returned to a still form while James struggled for a moment before doing the same. Not a single word escaped their lips. Then, immediately, a tickling spell was hurled at the Professor, but this time he was quick and deflected it, reacting with an impeding jinx. However, James too was prepared and flicked his wand before the spell could have any effect.

Lily cocked an eyebrow and turned to Marlene to restart their silent duel. Marlene voiced the pair's thoughts, "He isn't too shabby."

After a while and a few successful attempts by both Marlene and Lily, the Professor uttered a praise synonymous to the blonde's and awarded Gryffindor another ten points. Once again, Lily thought she saw some restrain in his expression while uttering the house name but it passed as quickly as the previous one.

The class soon ended and Nessa caught up with Lily and Marlene a moment after the Professor left.

"Eventful," remarked the brunette, and exiting the room. Her voice was very restrained.

"Just a single word for the _absolutely vile_ thing he did?" inquired a surprised Marlene.

"Nope, just _eventful_."

"Nessa, you may start now, he's half a corridor away," said Marlene, amused.

"No, I will—oh hell, he's an _arse_. I hope he gets some contagious disease and can't come to class for at least… a month, or better, the entire year."

"Now that's more like it," said Marlene, laughing.

"I can't believe it. I said two words, two sodding words and he told me to _change my seat_. Slughorn took at least a good twenty minutes of loud talking before telling me to _just_ shut up and he just, gah."

Lily and Marlene were busy laughing at Nessa's diatribe and didn't notice the other Gryffindor who had been tailing them for a moment now, waiting for Nessa to finish. Once she stopped however, he began, "Uh, Lily."

The redhead turned around. "Oh Oliver, hello. How have you been?" she greeted.

"Yeah, I'm great," he replied.

Oliver, a Weasely and a redhead like Lily, although more towards the flaming shade than Lily's darker tone, was an average heighted, stout boy who was in their sixth year, and played Beater for Gryffindor. He had exceptionally blue eyes and these blue eyes were currently focused entirely on Lily.

"Nes, Mar, you two go ahead. I'll be a minute," directed Lily and they complied immediately. Then, to Oliver, "What's up?" despite knowing exactly why he might be there and feeling a bit guilty for she hadn't given the matter of restarting tutoring him a second thought since their last meeting.

"So, I'll just get straight to the point. Have you found some free time for the sessions?"

Lily hesitated a bit. "Right, er—well, to be honest I haven't found time to even think about thinking about your request. But, I will get back to you, I promise, just give me a few days."

"Oh, uh—"

"I mean, term's barely started… it's not like some delay would be problematic," covered Lily shifting the strap of her backpack.

Oliver meditated a moment before replying affably, "Sure, I suppose. Please tell me at the end of the week though, yeah?"

"Affirmative."

"Great, see you around then," he said, smiling.

"You too."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

(A caution)

"Padfoot, stop stomping on my foot," said Peter.

"I will if it stops getting in my way," replied Sirius.

"Will you two quit talking? It's quite nonsensical as it is," voiced Remus.

"Oi, don't insult my plans Moony," argued James.

"You're not the only one with the copyright, Prongs," stated Sirius.

The four Marauders were huddled under the invisibility cloak, trying to flawlessly execute a prank designed to render the Charms corridor useless before tomorrow's class. Currently, all suits of armors along with the statues were being charmed to block their paths by relocating themselves around the entire corridor (and performing a dance routine) in the morning when any of the boys utter the words, ' _Flaky Flitwick_.'

Since last year, James and Sirius had both grown two inches, Remus three and Peter one, and as a result the cloak had been particularly difficult to get under. Of course, James needed to be under it ever since indefinite detentions had been ascribed to him but the other three were there for their own particular reasons: Peter rarely ever did anything openly, Remus was a reluctant contributor and Sirius was under simply to bother Peter (sometimes Remus and James too).

Nevertheless, the plan wasn't turning out too stellar. The Hogwarts statues were very adamant structures.

"Sirius, if you step on my foot again, I'm transfiguring your feet into bricks," warned Remus.

"Empty threats Moony you can't even hurt Mrs. Norris who you loathe, and you actually like me," said Sirius.

"Believe me I'm rethinking that at the moment." Remus flicked his wand and James uttered an incantation to make sure the statue moved only when they spoke the particular words.

"It's impossible to rethink that, I'm too likeable. In fact, I'm un-dislikeable. Only the utterly daft will resolve to the idiocy that is disliking me.

" _Merlin,_ " said Remus.

The sound of footsteps suddenly cut through and James gestured for them to halt. "Do you lot hear something?"

"You mean the sound of my fabulous feet crushing Pete's?"

"Shut up for a second, Prongs is right," acquiesced Remus.

The four of them shifted beside the suit of armor lest someone entered the corridor and bumped into the invisible Marauders. Voices were emanating from the adjoining corridor and footsteps were growing closer.

"… _you say? I think last year was pretty fun."_

" _Oh yes, indeed. It was very satisfying."_

" _I think we should do it again."_

" _I'll call McGonagall this second. Or Flitwick, his class is right beside us."_ The voice of the speaker was trembling.

" _Ooooh you'll call McGonagall."_ A cackle followed. _"Let's see how she hears you from here."_

" _Ex-Expelliarmus."_

" _Whoops, my wand is still here."_

" _EXPELLIARMUS."_

"Mary…?" said Remus.

"Sounds like it. Padfoot check the map." James sounded urgent. Sirius complied immediately.

It was indeed Mary MacDonald and huddled around her were unsurprisingly Nicolai Mulciber and Samuel Avery.

"Shit."

James took off the cloak in a flash and stuck it behind the suit of armor. The four of them stormed to the corridor where Mary currently was. Mulciber and Avery were standing a few feet from Mary who was on the verge of sobs as they entered.

"You know, it must be really fulfilling picking on someone half your size. Pity it still takes two of you," announced Sirius and without missing a beat, added, " _Densaugeo_."

The hex hit its mark for Nicolai Mulciber wasn't particularly perceptive and his teeth began to grow alarmingly. Mary visibly relaxed and through whimpers tried to articulate words of gratitude.

Remus turned to the brunette. "Go straight to the common room. We'll be back in a moment. It's not gonna take long to put them in their place. In fact, Pete, you go with her."

"Th-than-k you s-so mu-much you l-lot," managed Mary and complied immediately, rushing in said direction with Peter.

Meanwhile, James cast a skull-reducing spell towards Avery: " _Redactum Skullus_."

"Good idea Prongs, now it'll actually be in _accordance_ with what's inside," quipped Sirius, smirking.

However, Avery was a little quicker than Mulciber and he conjured a shield before the spell could hit him.

"Whant the hell ro you sink you're doing Porrer?" interjected Mulciber, unable to articulate anything properly due to his growing teeth. " _Srupefy_." The spell didn't work at all and James stood there unscathed and wearing the same careless expression as Sirius.

"Effectively disfiguring you. Not that I need to," replied James. "What say you Moony?"

Remus, however, was already acting and he sent a body-bind curse Avery's way before the Slytherin could react.

"Bat-bogeys and petrification would make an excellent sight, don't you think?" said Sirius and immediately, cast the jinx.

This time, Avery was unable to block the spell hurled his way and bats began to erupt from his nostrils.

"Excellent Padfoot," remarked James, causing Sirius to flash a grin.

" _Srupefy_." Once again Mulciber failed to produce anything.

"Say Padfoot, how about we leave them upside down?"

"How about we leave, period? We've defended Mary that's all that was needed," interposed Remus, returning his wand to his robes.

"Yes but what's the fun in just _leaving_?" argued James petulantly.

However Sirius didn't wait for the debate to end and cast a _Levicorpus_ Mulciber's way. James followed imitated the gesture with Avery immediately.

"There really was no need—" began Remus but Sirius cut him off, "Oh and Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus."

The wands of both the Slytherins flew out of their hands and landed at the other end of the corridor. Avery was still petrified and Mulciber's teeth were almost touching the ceiling due to his upside down position.

"Nice work," said James proudly to his fellow Marauders and ran a hand through his hair.

In an undertone Remus added, "Better go to Mary first than those statues."

"Yeah, you're right," acquiesced Sirius. "You lot go ahead, I'll get the cloak and come along."

Sirius redirected himself to the Charms corridor while the other two turned towards the staircase that lead to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The exact moment Mary came into Lily's view—the redhead was sitting by the fire in the common room when it happened—was when she stormed upstairs and Peter, who was tailing her, unavailingly tried to console his fellow Gryffindor. For a moment, he pursued her further but due to lack of any response, he settled down on of the couches instead. Lily however, immediately left her seat upon witnessing her friend's restrained hysteria and followed her.

"Mary!" she called. "Mary, what happened?"

But Mary paid her no heed and ascended the stairs as quickly as her short legs would allow.

"Mary dear!" called Lily one more.

This time Mary stopped for a moment, drew a breath and turned around to tell Lily that she had already come up halfway, a few more steps couldn't hurt. Lily obeyed without remonstrance and soon they arrived at the door of the sixth year dorms. Mary pushed open the door and audibly thanked all higher powers that Shawna wasn't inside at this time of the day. In fact, the only person who was present inside was Marlene, who was lying on her bed eyes closed, listening to a record when the pair entered. She shot up when she heard the sobbing. Turning off the record player, Marlene hopped to Mary's bed where the Gryffindor was headed and asked with utmost concern, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

The inquisition only provoked Mary further, and the brunette who was previously stifling all her tears broke down fully and allowed herself a full minute of unbridled weeping. Lily and Marlene on the sudden paroxysm remained quiet for its entirety and at last Mary breathed a few times and began, "It was Mulciber."

Marlene clapped a hand over mouth and Lily's chest grew unnaturally tight with fury.

"Did he—did he try to do something again Mary?" asked Marlene sliding a hand on Mary's shoulder.

Mary who was finally regaining composure and she drew another breath before replying, "No, no he didn't, well almost. But I don't think he had the nerve this time."

Lily shut her eyes and let herself a sigh of relief and Marlene subsequently exclaimed, "THANK MERLIN!"

The redhead hesitated, then: "Mary, what do you mean by _almost_?" She tried to sound less curious and more concerned but it did disconcert her that Mary barely escaped and Peter, who was escorting her, could not possibly take on two Slytherins himself.

Mary receded into the stack of pillows on her four-poster and Marlene went to sit beside her while Lily remained where she was, leaning a bit forward. Hugging a pillow, Mary replied at length, "I tried to disarm them, Avery was with him too. I just—I couldn't do it. So I tried again, but the Marauders arrived and began to hex those two. And then Remus told me to go back to the common room and sent Peter with me."

"I'm giving them my favorite chocolates for this," stated Marlene and wrapped an arm around Mary's shoulder. "To think, after what happened last year—"

"Please don't remind me Mar. I love you for being here but stop mentioning that wretched day."

Marlene suddenly grew regretful. "Yes of course, I'm sorry—I wasn't thinking."

"Well Mary dear, do _you_ need some of the chocolates Marlene wants to give the Marauders? I think I have a couple too," said the redhead, wondering she would probably give some to Remus herself.

Without waiting for a response Lily rose and started for her bed, but Mary stopped her when she had barely gone five steps, "Lily no, I don't really need chocolate. Just will you two please stay here for a while?"

Lily acquiesced immediately and returned to her former position.

Mary's face was heavily flushed, eyes swollen and bloodshot but the sobbing had concluded entirely and at length when the three girls were sitting in silence for a few minutes, she began, "You know what I could think of the entire time he was there taunting me?" Her voice was cold and unfeeling. "I—all I could feel in that moment was how _helpless_ I was, you know? That he could do whatever—he—wanted with me, and I wouldn't be able to stop it, or even defend myself… so I tried to disarm him, because I suddenly felt that the only person who could defend me was _me_." Her eyes began to glaze again and as she uttered the next few words her voice broke. " _And I couldn't do it._ "

She closed her eyes tightly and tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Oh Mary—"

"No, no Marlene, just let me finish first," said the brunette, quivering. "I couldn't do it, just like I couldn't do it last year. I _couldn't_ …. and had it not been for the Marauders, I—"

Once again, she began to cry unrestrainedly; this time Marlene strengthened her hold on her and Mary practically melted into the blonde whose shirt was getting visibly soaked from the tears.

They let her calm down like before and when she did, Lily began, loathing and repugnance dripping from each word she spoke, "Those two, Mulciber and Avery—they are vile, alright? And you—look, the last time, it wasn't _you_ who was incapable of doing anything; they rendered you as such. No, listen to me. I know you think that you could've managed something but it was near impossible under the circumstances. And this time, you were scared. Believe me, fear can shake even the strongest people, and yet you tried to disarm them."

Mary smiled a little. "Twice."

"There, twice. Spells often betray you. So I know you must be thinking that you were weak or cowardly but it was really your wand's fault," joke Lily. The shabby attempt at humor caused Mary to crack another half-hearted smile.

"She's not wrong, you know," agreed Marlene.

Mary withdrew from Marlene and leaned back in the pillows. "I suppose."

"Need some sleep?" asked Lily intuitively.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then and go back to the common room," said Lily.

"I'll stay in though, that okay?" inquired Marlene, returning to her bed. "Play you some good ol' sleeping tunes. Actually, I'll just put on _Broken Strings,_ it always puts you to sleep."

"Oh dear, please not that. I think I'll fall asleep as it is." Lily and Marlene both chuckled at her reaction and Mary too smiled a bit. "Thanks, you two."

"Sleep," ordered the redhead and left the dormitory.

(A first)

Lily returned to the common room and spotted Remus sitting in her previously occupied seat playing chess with Sirius. James and Peter were seated on a nearby couch. James looked up when she approached, but she'd go to him later. First, she walked up to Remus and tapped his shoulder. He moved a piece before turning to her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lily pronounced, "Thank you."

He furrowed his brows and as realization dawned, he inquired concernedly, "How's Mary?"

"Better now. She cried a while upon coming back," replied Lily.

Turning to Sirius next, though he was facing Lily already due to his seat being opposite Remus's, Lily reiterated, "Black, you too. Thank you."

"You're finally grateful for my existence then?"

"Only partly," quipped the redhead.

"Denial Evans, I tell you."

"Seriously though, you lot basically saved her."

Then, going to the couch seating James and Peter: "Thank you Pete, she was in a right state. I don't think she could've come back by herself."

Peter nodded and replied, "Anytime Lily."

Right, Potter next. Thanking him would definitely be a first.

James eyed Lily for a moment before commenting on her hesitance, "You're welcome Evans. I know I am quite brave and heroic and generally perfe—"

"Really? What on earth makes you say that?" She folded her arms, amused by his actions.

"Your inability to articulate anything. You clearly needed some help devising an appropriate note of thanks."

"But I think a simple thank you should suffice, no?" asked Lily raising her eyebrows.

The Marauder ran a hand through his hair. "Hmm, how about some acceptance of my heroism?"

"Not even close." After a moment: "Thank you." It actually came out quite naturally.

James shrugged. "Again, you're welcome, Evans. Hexing Slytherins is always a pleasure."

Great. Of course.

She scoffed, "And helping Mary was what, a bonus?"

"You're being cordial, so shouldn't it be?" The Marauder smirked.

"Excuse me, I happen to be very cordial."

Alright, not entirely true regarding Potter.

"Yeah, to the general population," he retorted. Smirking: "I, of course, transcend that mediocrity."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "I knew thanking you was a terrible idea."

"Pity."

Without prolonging the bickering, Lily shook her head and returned to Remus sitting on the arm of his chair, providing suggestions for the ongoing game which ended soon enough. The victor was Sirius, so he gloated for a few minutes (he had defeated Remus for the second time in a row) before announcing that he was going to the Kitchens. He rose from his seat and Peter followed him out of the common room. James too, decided to leave, though for an entirely different purpose. "Going out for some air. See you lot later."

Remus nodded and Lily muttered, "You too."

Both Marauders raised their eyebrows.

"What? It's social conduct," countered Lily.

James snorted and left while Remus argued, "Social conduct that you exclude James from."

Lily occupied Sirius's armchair before answering plainly, "I'm being generous because of Mary."

"Speaking of Mary, she was pretty shaken and unnecessarily grateful when we arrived," Remus leaned forward and began wringing his hands. "Don't mind me asking, but she doesn't seem particularly cowardly otherwise. And we _did_ hear something about last year and you know, it's a bit concerning if it made her so fearful. I mean, she tried to disarm them even but sobbing like that and you know, it's sort of—"

"Take a breath, will you?" Lily smiled at his blabbering.

Remus chuckled. "Well, I suppose you get the gist of what I'm trying to ask."

Solemnly and at length, Lily replied: "Yes, and I am not the person to divulge anything—"

"That's fair."

"—But I can tell you this much that whatever happened was utterly abysmal."

"Right," said Remus. After a moment: "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs. Marlene is with her, serenading her to sleep now." Lily paused and stated plainly, "She was hysterical when she came back."

"Yeah, I remember."

"No, she was quiet first—that must've been what you lot saw. The prolonged sobbing began when she finally entered the dorms. I was afraid something much terrible had happened," said Lily seriously, toying with a thread on the armchair she was seated on. "I whole-heartedly meant it when I thanked each of you, it wasn't some friendly duty or—y'know, social conduct." Remus smiled slightly. "I don't know what would've happened if it were otherwise."

"We would've done it for anyone Lily." Smiling more fully, he added, "It was actually a little funny after she left."

"Whatever do you mean by that, Remus Lupin?" asked Lily interestedly. It wasn't terribly surprising that the Marauders could add hilarity to something, but in the circumstances of Mary it also seemed improbable.

The werewolf leaned back and folded his arms before beginning, "Well, it was really Prongs and Padfoot who caused the funny bits. We were in the Charms corridor when we heard their voices—"

"Why in Merlin's name were you four there?"

"—and—oh you know, this and that—"

"Elaboration please."

"Do you really wanna know what the most renowned troublemakers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were doing in a corridor at an unreasonable hour? Strictly speaking of James and Sirius of course. I'm utterly innocent and Pete's, well, not the most renowned one."

"See now you're just piquing my interest rather than diminishing it. What were you lot up to?"

Remus hesitated for a second before saying enigmatically, "Just go to class tomorrow, yeah?"

"If you say so." Lily sighed. "Although I don't see the reason to hide it from _me_ —"

"Not gonna work Lily."

"Damn it. Well, tell me the rest of it then."

Remus restarted, "Yes, so we heard voices and recognized Mary's. Naturally, we rushed to her and Mulciber and Avery were mocking her about, about—last year." The last two words, he uttered a little quietly.

Lily, suddenly concerned, interjected, "What about it?"

"Something about it being very, er—satisfying," said Remus slowly.

"Oh dear, no wonder she was like that on coming back. She never told us that bit."

"It was really that terrible?"

"Yes, quite," assented Lily trying to shun from her mind, her friend's traumatized face when she had returned the last time. "Sorry I keep interrupting you, carry on."

"Yeah uh, so then Sirius sent a teeth enlarging spell Mulciber's way and because Mulciber's such a dolt, he couldn't conjure a shield in time and it hit him."

"Oh that would've been such a wonderful sight."

Remus chuckled. "Indeed it was. Then I told Mary to return with Peter while Prongs hit Avery with a skull reducing spell—that one he blocked. But then I petrified him the next second and he fell over. Sirius cast a bat-bogey hex next and _that_ was a much more wonderful sight."

"Bloody hell, now I wish I _was_ there to see it." The redhead was incredulous.

"That's not it—"

Lily raised her eyebrows in amusement. "There's more?"

"Oh yes. Mulciber was trying to stun us, not being petrified and all, but his teeth were disrupting the incantations, so James thought it would be an excellent idea to hang them upside down—Sirius heartily agreed of course. I tried to make them leave, but they did it anyway and before we actually left, Padfoot disarmed them."

" _Merlin."_ Lily had been chortling for a moment now. "Do tell me the next time you lot plan on doing something of the sort, I'll gladly thrown in my own spells."

"Noted." Remus too had begun laughing halfway along the recollection of the last part.

"I think should thank you again now," said Lily taking a breath.

"Anytime, Lily."

Lily rose from her seat and admitted that she'd love to have a hearty laugh with Nessa over the story who she had to find anyway (she had been missing for quite some time now) and left the common room.

She thought to start the search from the great Hall; it was very probable that Nessa would be somewhere around food (it was dinner time). Halfway through, she ran into Sirius and Peter.

"Hullo Evans, where are you headed? Did Moony bore you too much?" asked Sirius.

Lily stopped. "To Nessa. And no, most certainly not. He actually told me in what condition you three left the Slytherins. It was quite a tale."

"Did he tell you about the house elf I saved?" asked Sirius with utmost concentration. Peter rolled his eyes.

"There was a house elf?" inquired Lily incredulously.

"Very dramatic. Moony didn't tell you because _I_ did the saving," the Marauder drawled. "Envious, he is."

Peter shook his head causing realization to dawn on Lily. "Oh shove it, Black."

Sirius started, but Lily interposed, "Seen Nessa anywhere?"

"In the grounds," said Peter before Sirius could rejoin.

"Thank you."

Lily headed to said direction and soon found Nessa strolling by the lake. She walked up to the brunette and announced by way of greeting, "Mary had a run in with Mulciber."

"What?" Nessa stopped and started for the castle. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's all fine now."

This made Nessa muster a 'oh, alright' and she postponed her return to the castle.

"What, nothing witty to say?" asked Lily. She eyed her for a moment and realized that Nessa had a crestfallen look about her face.

"Nah, Mary's fine now, isn't she?"

Yes, Nessa most certainly lacked her usual jocularity.

Lily sat down on the grass despite the darkness beginning to envelop them and Nessa followed suit.

The redhead began, "Anyway, I came to tell you about how she was saved—and partly to find you—but mostly that."

"Oh is it eventful?" The brunette peaked up a bit.

"Yes, dear. But first you need to tell me why you're acting like a mournful walrus."

"That obvious?" admitted Nessa.

"Yes, dear."

Nessa blatantly stated, "I had a run in with George and the new consort."

"Ah, I see," drawled Lily. "You know you're quite chipper and George really seems to put you out. Are you sure you'd like to have him someday?"

Nessa, at last, cracked a smile. "I don't think I have the option of having him Ginge. And _he_ looked pretty chipper himself so I couldn't even properly hate that wretched Glenda."

Lily's mouth opened in surprise. "Glenda Greengrass?"

"That's the one."

"You could be slightly angry though, she's an awfully good chaser and she scored three goals in against you last year."

"Fair point," acquiesced Nessa. "Anyway that awfully good chaser was casually strolling with George by the lake, when I came out to the grounds. Now I wanted to walk by the lake—wonderful weather you know—and if it were only George I'd have very gladly joined him and blush like a complete arse but of course, the new consort was there, and George was just giggling at every single thing that bint was saying and my poor heart was getting wrenched—"

"You're really not that ridiculous as to get a wrenched heart, Nes."

"Oh Lily, you've never been able to understand the concept of a dramatic flair, have you?"

"Right, of course."

"So anyway, where was I before you insulted my methods of story-telling? Yes, wrenched heart. My poor heart was getting wrenched and screaming at me to throw a few rocks—in a manner of speaking—"

"You did not," said Lily half laughing, half attempting to rebuke her friend.

"In a manner of speaking, Ginger. My wand really did it. It was glorious—I only sent the absolutely muddy ones, she squealed a bit. _Really glorious_. So upon this, they left and my way to the lake was cleared—no pun intended."

"You're terrible at puns, darling."

"Oh because that will hinder me from using them," said Nessa obviously. "So that is the story of how I ended up like a mournful walrus despite the satisfaction of hitting the new consort with a few rocks. Although it sounds horribly for me now that I think about it."

"No, you're allowed a little mourning here and there. You have like the boy for two years now."

"Pathetic."

"It is, but who'll explain that to your heart?"

"Could you do it, please?"

Lily chuckled. "Because I haven' been doing I already? Your heart's quite stubborn like yourself."

"Hmm, pity," quipped Nessa. "Perhaps, Glenda can do the explaining now."

"At least she'll get a good dosage of rocks then. Although that was very imprudent of you, I must say."

Nessa laughed and got up, "That's the plan preacher Lily. Come on, I've mourned too long. Mary's the one with real issues right now."

"Speaking of which, I have a glorious tale to tell you too."

With that they set off for the castle, and Lily recounted the events of the evening to the brunette. She laughed, showed concern and supplied witty comments at the right times and at last they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady who admitted them inside as Lily gave the password. Once inside the dormitory, after Nessa dutifully asked after Mary and execrated the brunette's assailants, it was decided that going to the Great Hall for dinner would be prudent. Of course, Nessa complained about the wasted exertion up to the Gryffindor Tower but quickly acceded and the four girls set off for said destination.

Fate, of course is wickedly conniving.

Lily ran into Severus.

However, the abrupt appearance enabled her to grow indignant and formulate a verdict for the Slytherin; his responses only made it concrete.

"I'll be a minute," she told her roommates and faced Severus.

"Hello, Lily." He was alone (Mulciber and Avery were naturally in the hospital wing and Lestrange only appeared when he deemed it appropriate).

She chose to begin directly with the event concerning Mary. "So, I head your mates needed to go to the infirmary."

"That _Potter_ did it with his friends."

Lily felt a sudden inclination to defend James. "That Potter _helped Mary_. You remember Mary, right?"

"Mary MacDonald, yes."

"And do you know why Potter had to help her?" spat Lily.

Severus grew a little pale. "So you're going to defend him now?"

"Yes I bloody well will, when he practically rescues my friend."

"Mulciber and Avery, they weren't doing anything," he said quietly.

Lily's anger flared. "They weren't doing anything? Just like they weren't doing anything last year?"

"Lily that was a bit of fun, I told you before. And now too, they didn't do anything again." Severus's mumbling was getting more and more inaudible.

"Because the Marauders arrived," she emphasized. Lily tried to stop herself from shaking with fury and gained a bit composure before stating, "Severus, I made a mistake. I—"

"What—"

" _Let me finish_. I made a mistake, and that mistake was becoming friends with you again." Severus stared. "I can't pretend like I've been doing for the past month. Our friendship is over and this time I don't think I have it in my heart to resume it."

For once, Severus had nothing for justification, so he only said or tried to say, "But Lily—you—we—"

"No Severus. What happened with Mary today and your blatant defense for your so-called mates is only making me sure of this. _We're over_."

Before Severus could debate Lily turned on her heel and left in a rage, flushed and decided. She arrived by her roommates and this time, she told Marlene and Mary the details of the summer as well before concluding with what had just transpired. It's safe to say they were delighted (Mary, of course, more than anyone else).

Later, when she lay for sleep and for many days after, she would wish for delight to come to her as easily as it did for her mates.

(Chocolates and Butterbeer)

"There ought to be a Mr. Norris, Padfoot. How do you explain the missus then?" mused Peter curiously, as he made his way through to the Gryffindor Tower, with the rest of the Marauders. They arrived at the juncture from where the corridor that led to their common room began.

"How do you explain Madam Pince's lustful eyes then?" quipped Sirius.

"Mr. Norris doesn't have to be Filch himself though," countered Remus.

"Moony, you could be right, but his relationship with that feline is _very_ questionable," said James, his stomach full after the dinner he had given full justice to. The Feast was exceptionally delicious today, or so he thought.

The four halted at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Remus supplied the password ('Alihosty') and they stepped inside.

Sirius began, "Not entirely wrong Prongs, but I do sense something salacious between the librarian and him."

"What's salacious?" asked Peter, headed towards one of the couches.

"Inappropriate in a certain…way, Wormtail," answered Remus seating himself on one of the couches.

"You know, Padfoot, I think I agree with you," said James following his mates. "Besides who said Filch is monogamous."

This earned a laugh from Peter. "Oi Bob!" Sirius called out to Nessa who was playing Exploding Snap with Mary and Lily beside one of the windows. James thought Lily looked a little put out.

"What now, Black?" called out Nessa over the general chatter of the common room.

"Got a question for you," replied Sirius. "Madam Pince or Mrs. Norris. Who do you think is the mistress of our wretched caretaker?"

Nessa snorted and raised her eyebrows while Lily shook her head and Mary dissolved into a hearty laugh. Suddenly a card held by Nessa exploded and singed her eyebrows.

"You cost me my eyebrows Black!" she pronounced petulantly. "And seeing how sinister Filch can be, I'd rather go with Mrs. Norris. More fitting, you know."

"Aha!" exclaimed James and Peter in unison.

"Personally, I think the monogamy theory is _most_ fitting," interjected Remus.

"Have I ever told you how sensible I think you are, Moony?" said Sirius earnestly. "And how insensible YOU are, Bob?"

Nessa made a rude hand gesture at the mention and said, "Whatever Black, you're the one interested in the sordid details of Filch's life."

"And it was _my_ theory," countered James at Remus's acknowledgement only.

"Whatever Prongs, Moony is my favorite," claimed Sirius and rose from his seat to approach the girls. "Give me some cards, you lot."

James followed suit immediately and in a moment Remus and Peter joined in as well—the former sat with Lily and the latter in the space next to Remus. James seated himself by Mary. Nessa was squashed between James and Sirius. However, before the game inclusive of the boys could initiate, Marlene's voice issued from the entrance to the girl's dormitories. Evidently, she had spotted the Marauders, for she addressed them solely.

"There you all are! Wait, now I need to go back upstairs." On this unfinished note she disappeared into the staircase, where she had just emerged from.

"That was informative," said Sirius while Nessa started handing out the cards.

During the distribution Mary turned to the boys and began earnestly, "All of you, Peter, Remus, Sirius, James. I haven't thanked you all properly yet. But please know that I am extremely grateful—even more than I am towards Marlene when she lets me borrow every single thing she owns, and that is A LOT. So thank you, I am not sure I would be here so comfortably if you lot hadn't arrived when you did."

"We'd have done it for anyone Mary," said Remus with an expression of embarrassment. "Really, we've received too much gratitude for a day."

"It was a pleasure Micro," announced Sirius sincerely. "And don't listen to Moony, he is unnecessarily modest."

"And Padfoot has just the right amount of modesty," retorted Remus sarcastically while James told Mary, "Really wasn't a problem Micro. Those tossers had it coming anyway."

"Yeah, Mary," acquiesced Peter coyly.

"If we're done with the modesty talk, can the game begin?" interposed Nessa petulantly.

"Whatever you say, Bob." With this they started. James eyed Lily for a moment; she looked pale and her eyes were focused on the cards the entire time. She'd also been quiet the entire time. He couldn't stop himself from wondering why.

Marlene returned a second later; something was piled in her hands as she walked towards all of them.

Before she could begin, Remus exclaimed, "Oi, chocolate!" He snatched one from the blonde as she laid down the rest on the table they were surrounding. Peter too, eyed them covetously but didn't imitate the werewolf.

"Marlene, have I ever told you that you're an _excellent_ human being?" said Remus taking a bite from the chocolate bar.

"Thank you Remus," she said cheerfully. "You all may grab whatever you like. Honeydukes's finest. Take it as a token of gratitude."

"Again with the thanks." Remus was embarrassed. "Although I don't mind the chocolate."

"Macro," voiced Sirius in an obvious manner. "What makes you think chocolate will sway the likes of me?"

"Especially since we happen to know, a certain Bob likes to hoard butterbeer," supplied James.

"Really, Potter? Do you have to be so demanding?" rebuked Lily, finally uttering something.

"Evans, everyone with a shred of sanity in them would choose butterbeer over chocolate." James allowed himself an infinitesimal victory on provoking a few words from her. "And what happened to social conduct?"

"Your ego happened."

"Prongs's right Evans," confessed Sirius. "Moony lacks sanity."

"Oi, don't insult my taste," retorted Remus at the same time Lily huffed, "Really? Because he seems like the only sensible one to me."

"'S'alright Lils," interjected Marlene. She paused and turned to Sirius. "Black, normally, this would be offensive, but you lot did sort of do a noble act so I'm not entirely offended just this once—and because I don't have to give up my chocolates, but let's ignore that part." Then, to Nessa with an impish smile: "Lucky for you, Nessa might even possess some firewhisky."

Nessa opened her mouth in shock, simultaneously narrowing her eyes. "You traitor!"

Mary and Lily snorted at the reaction and some color returned to the redhead's face (James wasn't noticing, of course).

"Chop chop!" said Marlene to Nessa, gathering the chocolates.

"You can't make me."

"Yes but I know exactly where it is, and I'm taking _these_ —" She gestured to the pile pf chocolates, "—upstairs so the circumstances aren't particularly safe for you."

"I can't believe I call you my friend."

Remus who had now finished the first bar, looked at Marlene a little sheepishly, "Uh, Marlene… just give them to me, yeah?"

"The ones for who they were intended have rejected therefore you don't get them either," said Marlene possessively.

"But _I_ haven't rejected anything." Remus smiled innocently. "The more, the merrier y'know."

"I second that," said Peter. "Although firewshisky is pretty stellar too."

"Blame Sirius, I am taking these back." And with that, the blonde made her way to the staircase.

" _You sod_." Remus and Peter mocked Sirius in unison as Nessa threatened him, "I'm getting back at you for this."

Sirius shrugged and returned to the game. The card in Mary's hand exploded but she reacted in time to dodge the flames. Nessa reluctantly put down her cards and trudged to the dormitories claiming that Marlene wasn't too trustworthy with her belongings and she'd much rather select the bottle to be 'so unnecessarily disposed' herself.

Both Marlene and Nessa returned a minute later; the game was nearing conclusion. The latter only had a single bottle in her hand, and even that of butterbeer.

"Oi, this is entirely unfair," complained Sirius.

"Yes Bob, false advertisement," acquiesced James petulantly.

"Nope, James. It's actually generosity," remarked Mary.

The last cards were put down, and Lily came out as the winner. She smirked victoriously and turned to Nessa, "Give it to me, I'm taking a victory swig."

Nessa complied and the butterbeer was opened by Lily fiercely. Her attitude had most certainly elevated due to the win.

"Give that to me, Evans," said Sirius.

James: "And me."

Lily took a large gulp but kept a hold on the drink.

Sirius eyed the bottle before exclaiming, "You drank the best parts!"

"So now even butterbeer is supposed to have a better part?" questioned Lily.

"Yes, Evans, the _froth_ ," drawled James for emphasis.

"Good." The redhead smiled innocently. Oh hell with the butterbeer, at least she was being herself again.

"Forgiven this once," said James while Sirius snatched it from Lily and kept it to himself for much longer than necessary.

"Alright Black stop making out with the bottle!" exclaimed Nessa after a moment and grabbed it from the Marauder. "Now, I'm being very kind, but Remus, Peter?" She offered it to both.

"Oh no, not after _that_." Remus pointed at Sirius.

"Agreed," said Peter.

"Brilliant." With that Nessa took a good swig herself (cleaning the opening with her robes thoroughly beforehand).

Meanwhile Marlene was chewing on a single bar of chocolate she had brought back with herself and Mary was eyeing all of them with amusement.

"Nes, dear," said Mary eyeing the scanty quantity left of the butterbeer. "Can I have some now?"

"Oh bugger, I was hoping you won't notice."

"Yeah, you failed terribly."

Nessa kept the bottle to herself for a moment before complying. "I suppose you need it more than me."

"Technically, _I_ am the one who needs it most," interrupted Sirius.

"Sod off," said Nessa and handed what was left of the butterbeer to Mary.

Lily's expression was falling again.

James walked up to where she was sitting and began, "You look pathetic."

"Not as much as _you._ "

"I think charming is the word you're looking for if we're talking about me."

"Believe me I'm quite sure of my vocabulary," stated Lily.

"What's wrong Evans?"

"You."

"Classic. Now, what's actually wrong?"

"I am not obliged to answer," she said curtly.

"Suit yourself, though I must tell you, you look even more unpleasant than usual," remarked James and turned away (she was bound to retort to that).

"You still beat me to it, Potter."

He spun to face her and reiterated, "You're getting nastier, Evans—you could compete with Snivellus very soon."

Her eyes suddenly grew steely and she scoffed, "Sod off, yeah?"

Right, of course it had to do with Snape.

James shrugged and focused his attention (tried to) towards the others—Sirius and Nessa were debating something about Peeves the poltergeist, Mary and Marlene were indulged in some conversation and Remus and Peter were eyeing Nessa and Sirius with amusement—but his mind was really wandering in the direction of throttling said Slytherin. Lily had assumed a cold expression.

"…strings have to do with it?" bemused Nessa.

"Well, you see," deliberated Sirius. "Cats are quite fond of strings… and Moony and I just used some of those…and lured her to Peeves. And the rest, as you know, is history."

" _That's it?_ Of course you did next to nothing, of course," huffed Nessa. "Merlin, Lily could've done it and it would've worked. I can't believe I was curious about this half the day." After a pause, she added, "Oh dear, I spent so much time pondering _this_?"

Sirius snorted at her utterance and commented, "You need a distraction Bob. Say, another butterbeer?"

"Nuh-uh, not for you."

Sirius smirked obnoxiously. "Oh well, you contemplated our stunt for such a long time, I still win."

"Which is why you better _leave_." Nessa was partly irritated, partly amused.

James shook his head at their exchange. He was starting to feel sleepy.

"Now that you say it, I think I long for a bed. G'night Bob, Evans—" Sirius turned to Marlene and Mary. "—Micro, Macro, good night!"

Then, facing his mates: "You three coming?"

James replied in the affirmative and so did Remus and Peter. They all headed towards the staircase to the boys' dormitories after saying their goodbyes to the girls; Mary thanked them once again, Nessa uttered a cheerful goodbye and Lily kindly smiled at all of them (sans James).

James glanced once more at the redhead before ascending—she was staring blankly into space and occasionally smiling at something Nessa would quip.

He wondered if there was a way to make her less despondent, and then turned away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, here it is. Again, if you don't like it, believe me, neither do I. I might actually dislike it more than you. But I promise to throw in a lot more plot in the next chapter and there is a mini Jily cliffhanger too, I suppose. The attack on Mary, I think you can all guess what 'last year' might be, and originally I planned to resolve it and be clear about it in this chapter, but then she has her own storyline and it will be involved in that later, so I didn't fully elaborate on it just now.

Other than that, my newest followers/favourite-rs: **terachan** , **Vayala** and **alwaysforjily**. Please know, that you motivate me to write and I love you, basically.

Everyone else who stumbles upon this story, reviews are eternal kindness, world peace and all that's right on this planet. Hence, please review? (Like it, hate it, review!)

For now I give you my love.


End file.
